Second Chances of New Beginnings
by RoadsideRules87
Summary: Dean had a life he kept secret from his family. Until that secret rose from the grave and re-entered his life a few years later. (Please Enjoy!)
1. The Start Part 1

Before everything had started Dean had a secret he had kept from his family. Shortly after Sam had left for college. Dean was a mess. He was trying to keep what was left of his family together, still pissed at his brother for leaving them. A part of him couldn't have been more proud of him though for going after what he wanted. But he had his father to worry about. At least when his father was around. It was another one of those times where John had ran off on another long solo hunt. Dean was by himself for a couple months and board stiff with no signs of hunts on the radar. Until one had randomly popped up, a haunting in southern Louisiana. Just on the outskirts of New Orleans in a small run through town. He didn't expect to stay long knowing it was a simple salt and burn. At least not until he ran into her.

She ran the motel with the said haunting. A little run down with age, but well kept motel off the HWY heading into New Orleans. Her aunt was the owner. Took her in when she was young after her parents had died in an accident. She was too young to remember much about them. But a part of her still had that void of not growing up in a normal family. She loved her aunt, she did. But still wasn't the same. She basically put her time and effort into helping her aunt with the motel. But lately the place she was raised in had a presence about it. She didn't know why it was happening but there something unexplained going on. First started out with the maids complaining that there was a thief taking their supplies only to find it later in the most random spots. Then grew to windows popping open at random times and bedspreads thrown about after being carefully made. What really did it was when the maid starting screaming from one of the just vacant rooms. The main door seemed to hold itself shut and unable to budge trapping her inside. That's when she first met him. He had just checked in the night before. Asking odd questions about random smells, flickering lights or unusual signs. When he came running down the hall as she tried to help pry open the door. The poor maid behind it was this little Hispanic lady that was incredibly sweet, her name was Camila, she remembered. Spoke broken English and this time she was screaming bloody murder with the fear in her voice. Yelling 'Fantasma! Fantasma!'

When the man came to halt standing beside her, he pushed her aside brandishing a sawed off shotgun. "Camila, back away from the door!" She warned in shock of what was happening right front of her. He seemed all to comfortable in this situation. Standing a little over 6 foot, broad shoulders, incredible build, wearing a dark green collared shirt left unbuttoned with a black t-shirt underneath and faded dark blue jeans and black biker type boots. Aiming the gun at the door he hiked his leg up kicking it open with all his might and splintering her door frame. He ran in seeing a figure starting to fade just as fast as it appeared. She grabbed Camila while completely in shock of what she was seeing as the figure lunged at her the man fired off a loud bang. Hitting the figure dead on. Both Camila and Mia ran out of the room screaming. Mia stopped short just out in the hallway trying to calm Camila who was rambling off in her native language. "Lo Dejo!" Camila finally stated she ripped her arm out of Mia's hold and took off for the lobby. Not that Mia couldn't blame her, she was starting to get pissed that she lost another good housekeeper.

Standing alone out in the hallway the man that randomly showed up to help. Joined her holding an odd looking cloth bag with twine keeping it tied closed. "Piss anyone off lately?" He asked holding the bag up in front of her confused face. Now she was getting even more pissed off than scared. Especially now that the stranger seemed more arrogant and annoyed for having to rescue the situation.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her 5'2" height not at all intimidating. She barely weighed 130 lbs. Her long auburn hair in waves over her shoulders falling just below her middle back. Her dark brown eyes had fire in them now. "Excuse me?" She asked frankly annoyed.

Dean looked down at her a little caught off guard by the snarky response and raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'A spit-fire,' he thought to himself. He surprisingly liked it too. Raising the hex bag he found he lightly shook it in her face, which only caused her to scowl. He grinned, "this, little miss sunshine," he began sarcastically. "Is a hex bag, witches use to curse people. Someone placed a spirit summoning curse on your lovely establishment." He added.

She looked at the bag in his hand and shotgun in his other that was now against his side. Then at her busted motel room door and realized the damage that had been done. Dean thought to himself, 'here comes the after shock.' As he mentally sighed. She finally looked back into his green eyes and spouts off, "what the hell just happened!" As she rubbed a little hand over her face as she pushed past Dean to survey the damage of the room. Dean came and stood behind her in the doorway.

"You were attacked by a pissed off casper, and I think you just lost another maid." Dean replied casually. "Though truthfully I'm certain the spirit was just controlled by a witch. Someone with old school knowledge." He started to explain.

Mia was half listening, half not listening. When she spun to face him with a raised eyebrow, "witches?" She asked disbelievingly. He smiled cockily.

"Yep," he answered confidently.

Pushing past him and headed toward her office she responded, "you're insane!" "Not to mention crazy, plus you destroyed my motel..." She went off until Dean chimed in.

"Yeah, you're welcome, if I hadn't been there, the two of you probably would have been ripped to shreds by a spirit," Dean started, " but let's focus on the negative." "I thought people from the south were supposed to be hospitable? Not ungrateful," Dean finished causing her to halt in front of him just before she entered her office and bump into her. She turned to face him, just few inches away. That fire back in her eyes. He could smell the lavender soap she had used from the morning still lingering on her. He oddly enjoyed it more than he should have.

"What is your name," she demanded arms crossed once again. He smiled at that her intimidation methods.

"Dean Winchester and you're welcome," He grinned down at her.

"First of all Dean," she said with a hint of an accent he couldn't place. Her personality coming out full force, "I'm from Chicago, not the south. Second I'm not ungrateful, just pissed I'm about to lose my aunt's business. Third, spirits? Witches? Not real." She finished stubbornly.

Dean just scoffed, "so that human like figure that disappeared into thin air wasn't real or the this little bag of tricks, I didn't find?" Dean just focused on her, "believe what you want sweetheart that shits real and you're in danger." He threw back.

She stared back at him stubbornly. When all of a sudden she felt a force yank her into her office with a surprised scream, she flew back and her office door slammed shut in Dean's face. Leaving him wide eyed and caught off guard. She felt the impact of her body slamming into her desk and sworn she heard a bone crack, with a sharp breath kicked out of her. She fell to the floor in pain. That's when she smelt the smoke fill the air. Little orange angry flames appeared out of nowhere and began to engulf the room. She started coughing. She faintly heard the door being banged in with force. No budge though.

She could hear Dean's voice lightly in the background of the commotion. That's when the world around her went dark.


	2. The Start Part 2

**A/N**

 **I only own Mia. So please don't hate me after this chapter. I have a plan. Thanks for the reviews and those who've taken the time out to read my story.**

 **...**

From that moment on Dean watched her like a hawk. While she was recovering at the hospital he stayed at her bedside at night researching and during the day the worked on hunting the witch down that obviously wanted her dead. Except he couldn't figure out how she was connected to any of it. Seemingly normal girl from Chicago who ended up in Louisiana when she was about 7 years old. Her parents were killed in a freak car accident he had found out after getting her to talk about her family finally when she was awake. They talked forever it seemed about anything and everything and even Dean found himself talking about things he normally wouldn't dream of discussing with anyone afraid of seeming weak. But she let him ramble about his family and what he did for a living. Without as so much as judging him or looking at him like he was bat shit crazy.

She listened to him finish about everything supernatural that was real. Hard to wrap her head around it all but she knew what she had seen and went through and knew he was telling the truth. No matter how nutty it all sounded. Then again she was living in Louisiana, where they welcomed the weird and unnatural as a second nature. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" She cut him out of the sound of him typing on his laptop. He looked up at her. Smiled a sad smile.

"Yes and I'm sorry for that," he replied.

She chuckled, " you act like all this is your fault."

He set his laptop aside and scooted to her beside. They were thankfully releasing her the next day. It had been a week that she'd been in so far. "Sometimes I feel like it is," he replied honestly surprising himself.

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "I don't believe that for one second," she said with an encouraging smile. He held onto her small soft hand like it was his life-line. He smiled back at her getting lost in her chocolate colored eyes, that seemed to have little golden specks glittering in the light. He couldn't figure it out but at that moment he felt normal for once. Considering their conversation.

…

It took about another week to track down the witch. He was relieved but disappointed he had no reason to stick around longer. As she began cleaning up the damage of her aunt's motel. She stated that her aunt no longer wanted to deal with the upkeep of the place and ended up putting it for sale. As Dean was packing up in his room before checking out. There was a knock on the door. He opened it only to find himself smiling at the sight in front of him. Mia stood in the open doorway wearing a white cotton sundress and flip flops. Wavy auburn hair falling around her shoulders. Arms crossed as she noticed his packed duffel on his bed. "You better not have been thinking about leaving without saying goodbye," she demanded.

He grinned down at her and pulled her into him. Catching her off guard. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and relaxed once she finally started to kiss him back. She slid her hands up his arms. Feeling the leather of his jacket and resting her hands at the nape of his neck and lightly playing with his hair. He felt like he was in heaven at that moment. He smelled of leather but something else she couldn't place and she didn't hate it. He breathed her in between kisses and pulled her into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. She smelt of lavender as usual. A smell he began to love having around.

…

A year later.

Chicago was cold and bitter during the winter months. Her small studio was homey and sometimes cramped when it limited the ability to enjoy the outside. She took her warm coat off and revealing her scrubs. She ended up going back to school. Something Dean encouraged her to do. She missed his voice. It's been a week since they last talked. Between both their jobs they stay busy. He visits when he can. He helped her move back to Chicago. He even has his mail being sent there and his stuff left over from when he gets to stay longer. But she knows his work. She ended up becoming a nurse working in the ER to keep herself from worrying about him too much. They didn't put a label on what they had going on. But they had a mutual agreement. It worked too.

She had really fallen for him over the year they had been seeing each other. Though she wished he could just have normal. She's seen the look on his face when comes back. Each time a hunt takes another toll on him. But the second he walks through the door he picks her up and they spend a couple days in bed. Ironically enough thinking about him, she heard the key hit the lock and smiled the second the door opened up to reveal Dean. She smiled hugely at him and jumped into his arms causing him to laugh as he stumbled to keep him straight. He left his bags fall to feet and tightened his grip on her. "Miss me, I take it?" He laughed as she kissed him.

Smiling down at him, "you have no idea." He grinned at her as he shut the door.

…

Several months later...

They're lying in bed. Dean had been back for about a month. They kept a normal couple relationship going. Dean taking her out and spoiling her as much as he could. He was falling in love with her and he knew it. He never told her after about two years of seeing each other. But she made his day a hell of lot better. It seemed she knew when he was thinking of her she'd call or they'd finish each other's sentences. They liked same things and the girl wasn't afraid to get dirty. She had a mouth on her too. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and he loved that about her. He felt her move beside him. He smiled down at her as she rested her head against his bare chest. He moved to his side table reaching slightly causing her to wake up.

"Going somewhere," she asked softly in a sleep filled voice.

He smiled down at her and laid her next to him on the bed and reached back over to his bedside table and pulled the drawer open. He grabbed something tiny. She sat up covering herself with the blanket looking at him curiously. He turned back to her. "I don't plan too. That's of course all up to you," he replied taking her hand and placing a small shiny diamond ring in it. She looked down at it in awe. It wasn't much. A very tiny diamond. But she loved it.

She looked back up at him with a smile, "is this Dean Winchester's way of proposing?" Truth was he was scared to death of her response and he really had it all planned out but he was impatient. Afraid if he didn't ask he wouldn't have the courage to.

"Is that a Mia O'Brien's way of saying yes?" He asked getting more nervous. He hated having his feelings exposed they made him feel vulnerable.

She giggled putting the ring on then throwing her arms over Dean's shoulders she replied, "that's a hell yes!"

He laughed a full laugh at that purely relieved and pulled her in for a kiss.

...

A month later...

Dean was sitting in a diner across from Bobby Singer, a hunter friend of their father's. Called him in for a help on a case. Dean was eating and not realizing Bobby had been staring at him from the other side of the table. Bobby noticed the boy had more happiness about him. He couldn't stop smiling it seemed. He had a feeling there was something the kid wasn't telling him. But he also had a feeling it was a someone that had him smiling. He didn't hate it he was glad the kid found someone. But the life they had was one that risked getting someone else hurt if they got too involved. "So who is she," Bobby asked.

Dean choked on his food caught off guard by the question. Taking a gulp of his beer, "excuse me?"

Bobby laughed at his reaction, "the girl that has you'll tied up?" Bobby continued.

"Who says I have a girl," Dean asked playing dumb.

Bobby just shook his head in amusement. "You just did. So what's her name?"

Dean looked at him and studied him. "How'd you figure it out?"

Bobby scoffed, "not stupid Dean. So who is she?"

Dean shook his head with a nervous smirk, "her name is Mia. I was waiting to tell dad. But I have a feeling his reaction will be a lot different from yours."

Bobby nodded. John was stubborn. He had an unusual way of showing his affection to his sons. Bobby never agreed with how the boys were raised but he did the best he could. They turned out good boys considering. "So what's she like and most importantly how serious are you with her?" Bobby asked curious. Especially since he never expected Dean Winchester to be in a steady relationship.

Dean took another long drink. Bobby raised an eyebrow at him stalling and bracing himself it seemed. "About that, we've been seeing each other for almost two years," Dean started.

Bobby eyes widened in surprise, "does she know what you do?" He asked looking at Dean in a whole nother light.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Then laughed to himself at the memory of how they met.

"Dean you really think it's smart telling some random civilian your life story," Bobby asked concerned.

"Bobby it's not like that. We met on a hunt. Before you start she's not a hunter. She was a victim to some witch trying to take her out. Hexed her aunt's motel in Louisiana with a spirit summoning spell. Never figured out why the witch had a grudge against her either. But she's safe now. Moved her back to Chicago. Where our apartment is. She's a nurse now in an ER. She's different, I feel different around her, like I can come home and be myself with someone who understands what we and why we do it. But she doesn't ever question me, we just go back to normal when I step through the door." He rambled off watching Bobby's reaction.

"You have an apartment in Chicago with a girl you kept secret for almost two years," Bobby asked dumbfounded.

Dean stared back him, "that so hard to believe?"

Bobby ran a hand over his face, "somewhat, yeah." "Never pegged you the settling down type, especially after Sam left."

Dean scoffed in agreement, "yeah I know it surprised me too. Still does. But she keeps me grounded, she keeps me sane and hell she makes me feel normal despite our lifestyle." He smiled softly to himself.

Bobby understood all too well. Dean spoke up randomly, "asked her to marry me. She said yes." He laughed still not believing that ever happened.

Bobby chuckled, "damn boy, if she said yes, she might be as crazy as you." They both laughed.

Dean's cell rang in his pocket. He fished it out and smiled at the caller ID. Like always she called when he was thinking of her. "Speaking of," he said to Bobby as he flipped it open. "Hey baby, miss me," he teased.

A voice interrupted him on the other line that he didn't recognize. "Is this Mia's fiance," the woman asked.

Dean was caught off guard his hardened. A gut sinking feeling hit him. The woman sounded upset. "Yes who is this, where's Mia?" He demanded sitting up straighter. Bobby studied Dean. This wasn't good.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm Mia's supervisor at the hospital she works at," the lady continued she sounded in her late 50's voice rough and raspy but filled with emotion. "I'm sorry to report it this way, is there any way you can be here in person?"

Dean's breath caught in his throat. "Just tell me," he demanded. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry sir, we had a situation in our ER lobby last night," she started lightly crying in her voice. "A gunman opened fire in the lobby." She stopped short, a light sob escaping her. "Mia caught a stray bullet to her chest. She was caught in the crossfire protecting a patient." She started crying.

Dean stopped breathing. Tears hitting his stinging his eyes. "Oh my god..." Dean breathed out.

"I'm so so sorry, we all loved Mia, she was part of our family, I know how much she loved her patients and staff. I'm sorry sir, she didn't make it. She died protecting a little girl. Dean right?" She added.

He coughed back a sob. "Yes," was all he was able to say. His world just fell apart. The part he was afraid of happening hit him at full force.

"She talked about you all the time," a smile returned to her voice. "She was constantly smiling when she said your name," she added. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but I have to ask, does she have any other living family?"

Dean sobbed slightly to himself. Bobby's heart broke for him. Five minutes ago he was so happy. Something awful happened and he couldn't help him. "No she didn't. Her aunt who raised her died last year. Her parents have been gone for a long time. That was the last living relative of hers." Dean responded.

The woman added, "that would leave you sir. When you are ready, please come as soon as you can so we can prepare everything." "Again Dean, I'm so so sorry for your loss."

He hung up before he broke down on the phone. Dean sat there frozen. Bobby watched him carefully. "Dean?"

Dean looked up at him, but there wasn't anything there. Just then Dean pulled himself from the booth and walked out of the diner leaving Bobby behind. The second he hit the fresh air of outside he got to the Impala and fell to the ground with defeat. He started sobbing at that point he couldn't hold anything in anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Dean? Son talk to me?"

Dean choked out what he could say, "She's gone Bobby. She's gone." He repeated. Bobby pulled Dean up and hugged him as hard as he could as the kid cried. His body shook.

Bobby worried for Dean at the point. He didn't know how he would recover...

…

Months went by and Bobby tried to keep in touch with Dean. He answered here and there. Mostly he said that he cleaned out the apartment in Chicago. Put everything worth keeping in storage. Dean eventually took care of funeral plans. Bobby asked if she was getting a hunter's funeral the girl died sacrificing herself she deserved the respect of one. Dean said he couldn't bare it. Had the hospital plan a burial. They covered everything. He knew where she was buried never went to visit. He kept himself busy in hunts with his dad and without his dad. Eventually Dean started a new routine, one without Mia. It got easier to face each day mostly because he refused to think about everything or let himself get closer to anyone. His never dad found out. He kept her ring in his glove box. Bobby never brought that day to him or mentioned it. That made it easier.

…

Dean was 26 six now. It's been a little over year since her death. Still wasn't the same without her. John had disappeared. He had trouble trying to find him mostly cause he fell off the grid. Times like this is why he got to thinking about Sam too. He wanted his family. A sense of normal. He knew what he had to do. He needed his brother's help. He loaded up the trunk and slammed the door shut. Pulled open his driver's side door and climbed in. He revved up the engine and sped out onto the highway heading to Palo Alto.


	3. Return

Three years later...Summer 2008.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. The no tell motel she stayed at the night before had one of those 80's style clock radio's next to her on the bedside table. Tom Petty's, Free Falling broke the silence of the room. Sun shown through the curtains glimmering a golden ray of light bouncing through the room. It had been a week since she found herself on a bench in Chicago. Near one of the cemeteries. She couldn't wrap her head around how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was being at work. She had called there and supervisor hung up on her yelling at her that she had to be a sad person to impersonate a dead person. She had used a phone booth near her old apartment complex. Only to find out Dean had moved them out. She was beyond confused on how she got there. At that point she started to mentally freak out. When she tracked down the moving company they mentioned that Dean had placed everything in a nearby storage unit. That was still being covered five years later. They gave her the address she had found it.

Standing in the cold storage room she started crying. Walking around the boxes she found a stack scribbled with Mia on them in Dean's handwriting. She ran a finger across her name. As if trying to get close to Dean. Grabbing the box she opened it. Finding clothes of hers, she mentally sighed and looked down at herself. Wearing a black dress and black heeled shoes. Covered in smudges of dirt. She whipped a stray tear away. All of a sudden the light above her started flickering. She glanced at it. A sharp sounding whistle came to her ears. The pitch got higher and the light above her started flickering at rapid movement like a strobe light going off. That's when she heard his voice. 'Mia..' It said. She looked around wincing in pain at the sound ringing in her ears. Then just as it had started it stopped.

Her head was pounding when a wave of dizziness hit her. She felt her eyes roll back and the darkness consume her. When she opened them she was standing in an open field surrounded by trees. She moved in a slow circle until her eyes spotted a wooden cross in the middle of the field. She began to walk towards it. When she heard his voice, "he's gonna need you when he returns." She spun seeing a man in a tan trench coat. Rain drops pelted her skin.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed. "My name is Castiel..." The man started as if reading her mind. "I'm bringing him back. The world needs him." He continued.

She looked at him confused and as if he was crazy. "Who? Who are you? What am I, how did I?" She rambled off.

He cut her off walking up to her, "my name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." "I brought you back, because I'm Dean back. He's going to need you."

Her breath caught. What he did mean bring Dean back? Tears stung her eyes."What do you mean bring Dean back?"

He looked at her trying to reassure her. "I'm bringing him back from Hell," he continued to explain everything that had happened.

She collapsed to the damp grass. 'It was 2008,' she thought to herself. Last she remembered it was 2003. She'd been gone five years. Dean was dead. Suffering in Hell. She couldn't wrap her mind around it all. How was this even possible.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But when you wake up I need you to go to South Dakota and find a man named, Bobby Singer. He will explain everything to you and take you in. I will warn you though, he doesn't know you're coming." He spouted off rather cryptically. "In time you will learn everything." When he finished, he lightly touched her forehead and her world went black again.

She stirred awake laying on a cold concrete surface of the storage unit she had entered. She forced herself up. "What the hell," she whispered to herself. She shook her head and forced herself to go through the rest of her boxes. Finding an old duffel bag she threw what she could salvage out of her clothes into it. She stumbled across a shoebox. Grabbing it she dusted it off. Opened the cover, she saw some pictures, a small tin coffee can, her cell phone. She started sifting through the items and uncovered a picture of her and Dean. They were back in Louisiana, she knew by the moss covered trees in the background. Dean was behind her and they were sitting on the hood of his impala just in front of the motel sign. 'Magnolia,' it said. Her aunt's place she tried to keep going. Sadly her aunt gave up and sold it. Causing her to have to move on as well. That's when she came up with the idea of moving back to Chicago since her parents were buried there. Dean soon after her coming home from the hospital became a constant figure in her life. It's like they couldn't get enough of each other.

She smiled to herself. God she missed him. She grabbed the coffee can. Popped the lid hoping to god there was something in it. She smiled and grinned to herself. Dean's habit of having an emergency coffee jar paid off. There was more than enough money in there to get her through the month. Something she started doing when she found Dean's coffee can in his duffel bag and asked why there was so much in it. All he said was to have back up cash in case things hit the fan. Some of his habits grew on her. She closed the box and put it in her duffel. She grabbed a change of clothes that appeared to be clean enough. Closed the storage room door and changed. She figured she would find a library and use the computers before finding motel for the night and then head to South Dakota the next day.

When she found the motel after she finished up at the library. She found only one connection to who she hoped Bobby Singer was. A salvage yard called Singer Salvage, just outside Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She only researched that to confirm she wasn't having an acid trip in the storage unit. Once she checked in at the motel. She took out her phone and charger cord. Hoping for some activity. She plugged it in. Used the motel room phone and ordered take out from her favorite place in Chicago. After a shower her food arrived and she was more hungry than she realized. She ate like she hadn't in years. She stopped in mid bite. "I haven't eaten in years," she said to herself. She laughed at that. Grabbing her cell phone she hit the power button and the phone came to life. She sighed in relief. Started scrolling through the phone to see she had a couple voicemails.

She hit the button and heard the start of her voicemail. Surprised it still had service. "Hey babe...It's me," she heard and dropped the phone. She choked back a sob at the sound of Dean's voice. She hadn't heard it in so long. She hit the playback button. "Hey babe...It's me gonna be heading home in a few days, I can't wait to see you, I love you Mia." The message ended. She listened to the next one. "Hey Mia, babe it's me. I love...what am I doing...I forgot." He hung up quickly. But she couldn't mistake the sadness in his voice. When she realized the date of the second message. It was a week after she supposedly died. She broke down at that point. Crawling into bed she cried herself to sleep.

…

A week from that day. She found herself outside Sioux Falls. In a town that this Mr. Singer was supposed to live. She had the address and his business number in her hand. As she sat a diner booth. A warm cup of coffee in her hand. As she placed the paper down she grabbed her cell phone. For a crazy minute she scrolled through the contacts. She landed on Dean's name and before she could stop herself she hit the call button. It started ringing to her surprise. She lifted it to her ears. The phone answered on the other end. "Hello," she heard in a confused voice.

"Dean?" She stuttered in shock.

Silence...Great she's imagining things. "I'm sorry my brother's gone, who is this? How do you know him?" The man demanded. The man sounded angry and sad at the same time.

She held back tears. Tired of crying, "my name is Mia. I'm Dean's fiance..." She started then it hit her. Dean's brother, Sam. The one in college. "Wait is this Sam?"

He cut her off with a disbelieving laugh. "Listen lady, my brother wasn't engaged and you're wasting my time, how the hell do you know who we are?" He demanded.

Now she was pissed, "listen Sam, I've had a long week, damnit, I was told to come find this Singer guy to who help me. As far as I know the last thing I remember is being in Chicago and it was 2005. Your brother, my fiance was going to be coming home soon then nothing. I wake up on a damn bench in the worst part of Chicago. To find out, I supposedly died five years ago. I know Dean was a hunter ok. I know your whole family was. I know you were in law school in California, I'm confused as hell, and I want answers and I really want to how Dean died." She demanded back at him tired of the cryptic answers.

He gasped in surprise by how much she knew. Cautious he asked, "where are you?"

She sighed, "South Dakota."

He paused for second. "Me too, where at exactly?"

"A diner a couple miles from Singer Salvage," she answered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, don't leave," Sam replied and hung up.

Mia breathed a deep breath. What was she about to get into?


	4. My Brother's Past

Sam stormed down the steps of Bobby's house throwing on his jacket. Still fuming from who ever had the nerve to call about his brother and try to convince him that she was engaged to him. But she knew too much. He patted his jacket feeling for the demon killing knife. You never know. It had been less than a month since Dean had died. So any mention of his brother sent him on edge. He stopped short of reaching the door knob of the front door. "Sam?!" He heard Bobby holler from his study.

"Going out," Sam started then paused again. Dean had a life without him for a few years when he was at school. Bobby knew about some of it. He turned around and walked into his study. Bobby sat his desk Ball cap covering his scruffy look and reddish eyes from drinking more than usual. He noticed the glass of scotch next him. "Hey Bobby?" He looked up at Sam at that.

"Yeah Sam," he asked closing the book he was reading.

"You know of a Mia?" Sam began.

"No why?" Bobby asked confused the name didn't ring a bell.

Sam shrugged, "got a weird call on one of Dean's old phones. Some chick saying she was engaged to my brother. Knew way too much about our family. She knew Dean was a hunter." Sam started rambling.

Bobby's eyes widened. "No it can't be," Bobby cut in.

Sam was caught off guard. "What do you mean Bobby," Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head. "It's nothing," Bobby lied. He promised Dean. There's no way this was the same Mia, she had to be an imposter.

Sam raised an eyebrow knowing full well Bobby just lied to him. "Bullshit tell me," Sam demanded and sat down on the couch.

Bobby took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. "Sam there's a lot you don't know about the time you took off for school and your brother's life in between then. But this can't be the same Mia." Bobby replied.

"I thought you said you didn't know a Mia," Sam asked annoyed.

Bobby sighed. "Sam Mia O'Brien was engaged to your brother in 2003. They had an apartment Chicago. She was a nurse. He met her on a hunt. She was living in Louisiana at that time. The day he told me about her. Was the same day your brother got a phone call saying she was shot a killed while at work." Bobby smiled a small smile. "Your brother was sure hung up on her." "I never had the pleasure of meeting her but she kept him in line and she knew about all of us." Bobby explained.

Sam tensed up at that news. Disappointed his brother never mentioned her. But now he was pissed that someone was out there claiming to be her. Had to be something to do with demons or a shifter. Someone was messing with them. But why bring her into this after all these years. "I'm going to the diner," Sam started more determined. "Welcome to join me, the one claiming to be her is there." Sam stated. Bobby stood up and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack.

"Let's go," Bobby demanded. Pissed off.

Sam followed him out fishing out the keys for the impala from his jacket pocket.

…

Sitting there staring at the clock on the diner wall. Four cups of coffee later, her foot was bouncing with nerves and she was about to call it quits. Thinking she'd been stood up. The waitress grabbed her attention. "Another cup hun," she asked. Looking up at the older woman with cat rimmed eyeglasses.

"No thank you, just my check please," she replied.

"Sure thing honey," she answered turning on her flats and heading to the counter.

When the waitress returned with her paystub she reached in her pocket for cash and heard the distant rumble of a muscle car she knew too well. Paying the waitress she looked out the window and her breath caught at the sight the of the impala.

…

Sam and Bobby climbed out of the car. And walked to the front doors of the diner. Bobby stopped short. Causing Sam bump into him. "What Bobby," Sam asked.

Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. There sat a girl in one of the booths near the front of the diner staring at the impala. She looked as exactly as he remembered from one Dean's photos and the file he pulled on the girl. "That's her," Bobby knoded in her direction.

Sam followed his eyes. She was beautiful. Dark brown hair wavy and flowing over her shoulders. They stepped through the doors causing the bell to chin upon entry. She turned to the sound of the door looking over her shoulder at Sam and Bobby. Her eyes were chocolate brown and skin an olive color. Definitely not his brother's usual type. Tall blonde and leggy was what he was usually after. Not the polar opposite. But then again maybe that was the reason why to get her out his mind. The closer he got he could see that she was shorter in height too. Just barely about 5 foot. She finally spoke, "Sam?" She said in an unusual accent.

Bobby and Sam sat down at the booth across from her. "Yes," said finally offering a hand, she shook it. Bobby was still staring at her in shock. She looked at him. "This is Bobby Singer." Sam stated causing Bobby to come out of his state. Bobby glanced at him. Then back to Mia.

"I was beginning to think you just find me crazy and stay away," Mia started. A bit of a southern accent coming out with a hint Chicago in her pronunciations. Sam just stared at her. Really surprised that Dean ended up with a girl like her. But he was slowly seeing why. "Dean talked about you all the time." She continued. Then tears hit her eyes. "God I miss him. To me it was just last week that we talked on the phone." Sam swallowed hard at her talking about Dean.

Bobby interrupted her. "Christo?" She looked at him startled.

Sam studied her reaction and reached into his jacket slowly. She saw the gesture. She remembered something. "I'm not possessed," she stated simply catching them both off guard. Then she rolled her eyes. "You do realize Dean told me all about what you all do. I've seen it first hand." They both froze not used to the response she gave them.

Sam and Bobby shared a confuses look. "What do you want from us," Sam answered.

Mia began to break down again. She started to cry, "I just want answers and damnit I'm tired of crying." She threw in dabbing at her eyes.

Sam softened a little looking around the diner as people began to get a little curious of their conversation. "Hey Bobby let's take this back the house shall we," Sam stated.

Bobby nodded still staring at Mia in confusion. "Yeah that's probably best." Bobby stated.

"You can follow us," Sam stated as he grabbed the keys to the car from his jacket.

Mia frowned at that, "I don't have a car," she answered.

Sam looked at her confused, "how did you get here?"

Mia looked out at the parking to a beat up 1980's style Chevelle that was pea soup color. She blushed. Bobby chuckled. Sam followed her eyesight. "Oh, do I need ask how," he asked.

Mia shrugged, "your brother taught me a few things."

Sam shook his head and couldn't help but smile at that. "Alright you can ride with us," Sam added.

…

The entire car ride to the Salvage yard was in cautious silence as Bobby continued to stare at her in the review mirror. He let her have shotgun. When she sat down she looked as if she was about to cry again. Bobby thought if she was a monster, she was playing the part very convincingly. Sam was on edge with this girl sitting next to him.

They got to the house. Sam went to the trunk and grabbed her things. When they got inside Bobby directed to them to the kitchen. Where he grabbed a glass from the cabinets. He scoffed, "seriously Bobby another drink?"

Bobby glared at him, "boy, watch your tone with me, it's for Mia." Mia raises an eyebrow.

"Thank you but I'm not thirsty, had enough coffee at the diner I'll be peeing like a fountain for the rest of the day," Mia added.

Sam laughed at the response. The girl kept surprising him. No wonder Dean had fallen for her.

Bobby just looked at her, "yes you are. It's precaution in my house, girl. If you plan on sticking around you play by my rules and you have to pass some tests first."

She looked at Sam for help. He shrugged. "Sorry," was all he said.

…

Ten minutes later, she was holding a handkerchief to her palm. She frowned at it then looked at Bobby from the other side of the kitchen table. With Sam sitting next to him. "Happy?" She stated sarcastically.

Bobby grunted. She was a spit-fire. "So tell us everything and leave nothing out," Sam threw in.

Mia studied both men. She sighed and nodded in agreement. "Ok then, fair enough."


	5. Sam Took Off

Sam and Bobby just stared at Mia in amazement. With a ping of anger at his brother for not mentioning her, but now he understood completely as to how Dean fell for her. She had a fiery spirit, she was a nurse and very surprised to know that Dean encouraged her way through school. He found it odd she had no family either.

She whipped a tear away that fell. "Coming back from where ever I had been only to find out Dean is gone," she started. "I don't know how much more heartache I can take," Mia added.

Sam understood. At that point he vowed to himself he was going to find a way to bring Dean. For both of them. He was still pissed and guilty as hell that his only brother and last living family member was rotting away in Hell. At his expense even. He didn't deserve it and tomorrow he was going to start at bring him back and getting revenge. "What's the plan now," Sam asked her.

"I need answers. I need to know why and how I'm back," she began. "I know I can't go back to Chicago and there was nothing for me in Louisiana." Mia added.

Bobby spoke up, "you're more than welcome to stay here. I mean you were almost family to Dean. That makes you family to us. Dean would want us to keep an eye on you."

Sam nodded. He wasn't letting her out of his sight. But he also wanted to get the research going again. He had to find a way to bring Dean back.

…

Later that evening Bobby had showed her to a spare room. Sam escaped to his room he had shared with Dean. Sam began to pack. He was going to leave and find a way to bring him bring one way or another. He wasn't giving up. Especially with Mia there now.

…

Mia had showered and returned to her room after thanking Bobby for letting her stay. She couldn't go back to Chicago her life had ended there, literally. She decided to check in on Sam. She knocked on Sam's door. "Sam?" No answer. She knocked again. "Sam you in there," she asked. She grabbed the door knob. Slightly turning it, "hey coming in." She warned. She cracked the door open still no response. Pushing the door open the rest of the way. She flipped on the bedroom light. There were two twin sized beds in the room. One completely made up and nothing surrounding the bed area. The other closest to the door still had a duffel bag under the bed and a few nic nacs on the side tables. "Sam?" She asked to the room confused. She went over to the bed with the duffel bag under it and immediately recognized the bag. Her breath caught in her throat.

She absentmindedly reached for the bag. Sat down on the bed laid the bag across her lap and unzipped it. She first noticed a layer of clothes. She knew immediately they were Dean's. It was his style. His smell. She reached for a button down. Pulled it out and held it in her hands like it was a lifeline. The more she sifted the through the bag, she came across some pictures. She noticed they were pictures of the boys when they were little and had to be their parents with them. She smiled, they were so young innocent. She put the photos back but kept the button down. She started to go through the end table.

Going through it she found some writings and notes of Dean's. In the far back she found a little black box. Grabbing it slowly she froze. She remembered it from somewhere. Creeping the lid open, she started to cry again. It was her engagement ring. She didn't even think he kept it after all these years. She picked it out of the box and squeezed it in her hand. She grabbed his button down and slid it over her shoulders. Still clutching the ring she slid it on her finger and laid down on his bed. Pulling the covers over her, she cried herself to sleep once again.

…

That next morning Bobby got up. He noticed the house was rather quiet. Sam was usually up and researching and already gone through a pot of coffee. Everything was the same as the night before. He looked outside and noticed the Impala gone. Going through the rest of the house he noticed more of Sam's things gone. He had a bad feeling.

Going up stairs he headed for Mia's room. Knocking on the door there was no answer. He went to Sam's room next and knocked. Mia stirred awake at the distant sound of a knock on the door. She came more alert at where she was. Stumbling at getting up and out of the bed, "hold on." She replied .

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that. "Mia have you seen Sam," he asked.

Mia climbed out of bed and quickly made it. Putting Dean's stuff back in place. She caught the glimmer of the ring on her finger and frowned. Sliding it off, she put the ring back in the black box and unwilling put it away in his end table. "No," Mia answered opening the door to the room.

Bobby looked at her questioningly then behind her at the empty room. She blushed. "Sam wasn't here if you were wondering. I went to find him last night and he was gone already," she started then looked back at Dean's bed. "I found some of Dean's belongings," she added softly looking down.

Bobby sighed. "I'm sorry Mia, I guess I didn't realize when he lost you several years ago. That coming back now you lost him too," Bobby stated causing her eyes to tear up. He pulled her into a hug. "God kid, I'm sorry."

She let him embrace her. "I'm so confused." "For me it was only a couple weeks ago that we talked on the phone. To only come back and find out he's dead, how do you move on from there, he got five years to move on from me and I only get a couple days to find out he's been gone over a month, it's not fair." She rambled.

Bobby held on to her, "I know we all are hurting, Dean was a son to me," Bobby added.

"Dammit," she started. Pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I'm tired of crying, feels like that's all I've done the past couple days." Mia finished.

Bobby chuckled in so many ways she reminded him of Dean, just as Sam did. "I think Sam took off," Bobby started looking down at her. "I was worried about this, he'd been on edge, with him being gone," Bobby continued.

She sighed, "let me guess my return triggered a lot of emotions." She asked. She didn't beat around the bush that was for sure.

"I think so," Bobby answered.

Mia pushed past him. Looking over her shoulder as she walked to her room. "Well then let's start looking for him," Mia stated.

He grinned at her, "I can see why Dean chose you." Mia smiled a small smile at that. "Meet you downstairs in a bit."

…

Bobby was already in his study with a list of all of Sam's contacts and alias numbers as well as Dean's he knew he kept active for other hunters. Mia had come walking into the room. "Where do we start," she asked getting into action.

Bobby looked at her from his chair and phone in his hand. "Going through his numbers, both of theirs, they got multiple lines for each of their aliases," Bobby explained.

He stopped when she raised an eyebrow at him, "come again," she stated surprised.

"I thought you knew," Bobby asked.

She ran a hand through her dark hair. "Yeah I did," she started. "Just gonna take a little used to into digging into their lifestyle. She finished.

"About that, you can do research but you're not doing any dirty work, Dean would kill me," Bobby informed her.

She gave him an annoyed look, "Bobby, after everything that's happened, I'm entitled to a little dirty work," she demanded.

He looked at her, "Dean wouldn't be happy with that."

She gave him a firm look. "He ain't here is he," she stated simply. "I sure as hell am not sitting aside," she added. "Where can I start," she asked.

"Dean's gonna kill me," Bobby said under his breath. Mia still gave him the look, "Dean's stack of numbers and Sam's stack of numbers." Pointing to two different stacks. Mia grabbed Sam's. Bobby looked at her.

"If I end up listening to Dean's voicemail repeatedly, you're gonna have a mess over here, and I'm tired of crying," Mia simply replied. Bobby nodded more than ok with that. He didn't know if he could handle her crying anymore than necessary.

Mia flipped open her cell as Bobby began dialing.

Getting comfortable on the couch, Mia looked at the list of numbers, there was a lot more than she realized that she missed out on. Maybe should've known more than what he gave her.


	6. Test Run

**A/N: Hey thank you following my story and taking the time to review, it means alot. I try to write at least two chapters before submitting one. So it's gonna be like an every couple days submission hopefully is the goal. It's been a rough couple days at home. My younger cousin passed away late Saturday night. So haven't really been in the mood to do anything at all. But I figure getting back to writing again would be best he would want that. Thanks again. I only own Mia. Not the wonderful universe of Supernatural. So please do enjoy.**

Mia and Bobby spent about three days checking contacts and numbers and still came up dry. Bobby ran a hand over his face. "If I know the boys at all," Bobby started. "If Sam doesn't want to be found, he's off the grid," Bobby added.

Mia nodded, "I'm starting to agree with you on that. I know when Dean moved me from Louisiana after the witch thing, he got pissed about me putting my name out there on change of address form. He said to stick with a P.O. Box. Had me use my middle name on it instead of my first name."

Bobby smirked at that with a chuckle, "sounds about right, he was just looking out for you."

Mia rolled her eyes, "yeah but he might have been a little overbearing sometimes too." She smiled at that, "but I know why he did what he did." "I just wish sometimes I knew more than what I did back then," she finished.

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss, kid, trust me," Bobby stated. When the phone rang. He picked it up. "Singer Salvage, this is Bobby." Bobby rolled his eyes at the familiar sound, "Rufus, is that you?"

'Who the hell else would it be Bobby,' the voice said on the other line rather grumpy.

Mia leaned in forward to hear the conversation, "he sounds delightful." Mia stated simply causing Bobby to snort with laughter. 'She had no idea,' Bobby thought to himself.

'Who the hell is that,' the voice named Rufus demanded. "Rufus calm down you crazy bastard and that's no one you need to know about." Bobby answered back. "What the hell do you want," Bobby asked.

Mia heard the muffled voice start talking. "Vampires?" Bobby started causing Mia's eyes to go wide in amazement.

'They actually existed,' she thought to herself.

"What's your location," Bobby asked.

'You're comin',' she heard the voice say on the other end.

"I'd rather have you not end up dead cause you're outnumbered, I'll let Mia pick up the slack here and I'll head your way," Bobby stated. "You haven't heard from Sam Winchester have you," Bobby asked hopefully. "Boy's off the radar."

'I ain't their keeper, Bobby, and who the hell is Mia, you got yourself a girl? She sounded young, just make sure she's legal and I say, Carpe Diem.' Rufus went on. 'You're only supposed to live once.'

Bobby sighed annoyed, "she ain't my girl jackass, I'm leaving as soon as I can." He hung up on him mid sentence.

"You two sound like real good friends," Mia asked with a smirk.

Bobby rolled his eyes as he stood from his chair. "He's interesting, but a damn good hunter," he replied.

"So vampires," she asked.

He looked over at her, "real." "Did Dean tell you anything about what's real and not real," Bobby added.

She shrugged her shoulder's, "it was mostly need to know," she started, "like for instance when he came home banged up and needed patching. He didn't want to tell me, but I said if I was patching him up too, he better have an explanation."

Bobby shook his head not at all surprised, "but we had a pact he wanted normal when he was home, and I agreed. So the only supernatural talk we got was when I asked what had happened to him. That's was our deal." Mia added.

"Smart kid," Bobby stated. "Well when I get back we'll talk more if you would like, god help me Dean will haunt my ass, but if you're sticking around you might need to know more. It'll probably take a week for us to finish this thing. Meantime if you hear from him, call me," finished as he walked out of the study leaving Mia to her thoughts.

There was so much she missed out on.

…

The next day Mia had gotten up early and went to the store. Using most of her emergency fund she picked up a laptop for herself and few extra outfits and personal supplies. Coming back to the house she started doing some research on Sam's whereabouts. Calling the phone companies to each of the cell phones and numbers she tried to get them to turn on the GPS. She even used I'm his sister-in-law and eventually wife card when that didn't work. The last GPS records they were able to get before the phone was disconnected was in, New Harmony, Indiana. So Mia called Bobby and updated him.

"Yeah Mia," Bobby asked, "little busy." Mia heard clashing around in the background.

"Uh Bobby, you guys ok?" She asked a little worried when she heard Rufus' voice cursing in the background.

"Got to hurry this up," Bobby stated. 'Focus Bobby!' She heard Rufus shout.

"Found a location on Sam, he was in New Harmony, Indiana, last week," she informed.

Bobby was a little taken back, "how did you?"

"Called the phone companies and demanded they turn on the GPS. I didn't realize that cells phone have gone so high tech, it's amazing what technology is out there in the five years I've been gone," Mia sounding rather pleased with herself. "Sam disconnected that cell phone so I lost him again and he's paying everything cash. Because none of his aliases are popping up," Mia continued.

"Damn kid," Bobby stated kind of proud. "Uh hey why don't you head down to Kearney, Nebraska. We'll check out this lead in person," Bobby added, "we should have this hunt wrapped up in a couple days."

"Alright I'll take a bus down, hey Bobby I'm running low on funds," she started not wanting to ask for help this way.

"I'll cover you, get your ass down here," Bobby replied, "good job, Mia."

…

Mia got the next bus ticket for Kearney, NE. Bobby picked her up at the bus stop and gave her small hug.

"I can actually say I've missed you," Bobby began, "considering the crazy old ass I've been dealing with."

She laughed at that, "Can't wait to meet him."

"You're going to regret saying that," Bobby laughed.

…

On the ride there Bobby informed they were almost done with the vampire hunt. Had a couple more runaways to track down and they would be done. Pulling up to the Motel 6. Bobby and Mia got out. Walked their way to the room. The doors all each were in view of the parking lot. Bobby walked up to room 5. He pounded lightly on it. "Rufus put it down, it's me and Mia," Bobby warned before unlocking the door. "Sorry he's paranoid," Bobby stated looking down at Mia who was now looking at him with full on curiousness.

Hoisting the duffel bag strap up on her shoulder a little better. Bobby popped open the door and walked on in. Mia's eyes landed on the black man at the table who was probably close Bobby's age. "Rufus," Bobby spoke up. He looked up, dark eyes landed on Mia looking her up and down. Never stopping from what he was doing which looked to be sharpening machetes.

"Mia, I suppose," he asked.

She smiled a small smile with a nod, "nice to meet you."

"You a hunter, Mia," he asked.

"No she's not, Rufus, don't drill her," Bobby cut in. "You can have the bed. I'll call in for a cot. Just do what you were doing when back at the house. We'll be out of here tomorrow hopefully."

She sat herself down at the table next to the window. Pulled out her notebooks and pens and laptop. Headphones and hooked them into the laptop to listen to her music, she had a little too much fun sifting through we.

Bobby came back into the motel, food in hand. "She doesn't talk much," Rufus said taking food from Bobby as he handed Mia a bag. She nodded a thank you.

"Surprisingly no," Bobby replied. "She's a quick learner too."

"So if she's not a hunter, what does she do," Rufus asked.

Bobby looked at him, "she's a nurse. Or at least was."

"What's her story, did recon while you were gone and as of five years ago the girl was dead. So how am I looking at her." Rufus demanded.

Bobby sighed, "damn paranoid old man."

"You know if you have questions you could just ask me, instead talk as if I'm not here," Mia piped up from her food. Popping out her headphone. Mia just looked at Rufus not at all intimidated.

Rufus huffed, "smartass kid."

Bobby chuckled.

…

That next day Bobby, Rufus and Mia had their stuff packed up. Mia was sitting out in the car while Bobby and Rufus raided what was left of the hunt. He just said stay put. After about 15 minutes went by she crashing from inside the old warehouse. Mia reached for the car door knob and paused. The little feeling of don't be stupid Mia stay put. But the other little voice, the reason she became a nurse said, buck up chicken shit and help they might be hurt.

So as usual she went for that little voice. Climbing out of the car she ran to the building. The warm air hitting her skin. Particularly warm for just after noon. Midday vampire hunt, she thought to herself. She paused too late. She was already inside and the door closed behind her. She had no idea how to help when it came to hunting period. Just Dean's stories. She came down a hallway. Hearing another crash, Bobby and some chick latched onto him came through a thin wall landing several feet in front of her with debris flying all over them. The machete Bobby was holding came to a sliding halt at her feet. "Bobby!"

She yelled. "Damn girl, told you to stay put," he yelled back at her clearly not happy with her choice. Just then the girl on him turned on her with her fangs and hissed at her. "Oh shit," she heard Bobby. Just as the girl lunged for, Mia's eyes widened in shock and she froze. "Mia the machete!" Bobby yelled climbing to his feet. "Go for the head!"

"The head? Oh shit!" She yelled back as the vampire jumped her and knocked her to the ground causing the wind to knock out of her. Just the surprise of the situation brought her back to her senses and she what fighting methods she could think of that came to her. She knocked the girls arms off her shoulders using her forearms and brought her legs up to kick her off her. She went back off her and hit the floor. She took the chance climbed to her feet grabbing the machete next to her. Remembering Bobby's words. She gripping the handle in a batter's swing as the vampire came after her she swung as hard as she could. Slicing the head clean off.

Bobby came running to her and stopped short, her stance still in a swinging motion frozen and looking down at the beheaded corpse. Rufus came running up behind looking at the corpse. Then Mia who stood in shock. He clasped a hand on Bobby's, "damn Bobby, she's a natural."

Mia straightened up as Bobby grabbed for the machete. "Mia, you in there," he asked.

She shook her head and finally looked up at him, "so that was a?"

"Vampire, you got your first kill, nicely done too," Rufus threw in.

Bobby just gave him a scornful look. "What," Rufus asked with a shrug. "I'll drag the bodies out back, got its partner on the other side of the wall." Rufus said leaning down and grabbing the body and started dragging it down the hallway. Leaving a dirty bloody mess its trail.

She grimaced at that. "You're holding together pretty well."

She looked up at Bobby. "ER Nurse in South Side Chicago, seen a lot, though this is my first beheading not to mention, done by me."

Bobby nodded waiting for the girl to crack. "Baseball? You had a nice swing there." Bobby asked trying to make light of the situation.

She laughed at that, "high school softball. Guess my extracurricular activities paid off." Bobby laughed at that too.

He threw an arm over her shoulders and guiding back her to the car. "Let's get you back to the car so you can clean up. You can change while Rufus and I burn the corpses and bury them." She nodded and looked down at herself.

All of a sudden she saw flashes. Images of the scenery change before her like a projector real. Her hands were covered in blood. Her's, she realized as she noticed the scrubs she was in. She felt the white hot pierced her chest. Just as she saw the vision she felt Bobby holding her in his arms. "Mia!?" Bobby tried to gain her attention as her eyes fluttered.

She shook her head and reality came back to her. He stood her up bracing her by her arms. She looked at Bobby but not really looking at him. "I remembered how I died," she whispered. Then just like that the darkness took her.

"Mia!" Bobby yelled catching her in his arms as her eyes rolled back.


	7. Dean's Back

Mia finally came to about a half hour of Bobby freaking out and Rufus trying to tell him to chill. Rufus helped Bobby lay Mia in the back of Bobby's car. She stirred awake. "Oh thank god," Bobby stated. "What the hell was that," he asked concerned.

She looked up at him. Smiled a smile, "sorry the past came back." "A little overwhelmed," she added.

Bobby nodded, "you said you remembered your death?" Bobby asked cautiously.

She sat up in the backseat, "the day I was shot."

Bobby looked at her worried, "wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, "no, too much too soon. I wanna get cleaned up." He nodded she climbed out of the backseat and into the passengers.

"Mia it was nice meeting you," Rufus said. "I owe you one girl." She smiled and wave.

Bobby looked over at Rufus as he was getting into his driver's seat, "see you around Rufus."

Rufus waved and climbed into his vehicle, "see ya Bobby."

The rest of the ride was quiet. As the sun escaped the sky. Mia's eyelids grew heavy. Bobby glanced over at her worried. He saw as her eyes drooped shut, her expression didn't really show any emotion.

..

Mia's world went black. She started seeing things in her mind's eye. First it was how she died replayed over like an old film. The fear, the panic and pain of that day overwhelmed her. Then she started getting glimpses that were more darker and disturbing images. She smelt the craziest smell of sulfur. Just lingering in the air. Then her vision stopped on a pair eyes, green she immediately recognized them, Dean's. Just his eyes she saw and the look in them was entirely different than she was used to and it scared her. Just then the vision faded and took in a breath and gasped awake. As if jolting from a nightmare. The smell of sulfur still lingering in her nose. She sneezed. Then sat up noticing she was sitting on dirty ground with field grass around her. "What the?" She started and looked up noticing that the sun was overly bright against her eyes she squinted. Using her hand to shield her. She stood up recognizing the area once again. "Again?" She asked. Noticing a line of trees making a circle around the spot of open field.

Standing up she dusted herself off. Turning in a slow circle she noticed the cross again in the middle of the open area. "I'm bringing him back," the voice said. Oddly familiar. She glanced to her side and there stood the same man in a trench coat. "I've been waiting for the right time to talk you, Mia," he continued.

Confused she asked, "how do you," she started.

He just looked at her then the cross in the field, "I brought you back. You and Dean were connected for a reason." "I'm an angel of the Lord, Mia, in time you will learn why you are back. Dean will be back. I'm fighting very hard for him. The world needs him as he needs you." He went on very cryptically.

"Do you ever just give a full explanation as to what's going on," Mia asked getting annoyed with the half stories and reasons for everything.

Just then he raised his fingers and with a snap she woke up startled. Sitting in the passenger seat of Bobby's car.

He glanced over at her..."Bad dream?" He asked.

She scoffed, "weird dream."

The sun was peaking up over the horizon. "How much further?"

Bobby looked over at her. "About an hour," he replied.

"Good I'm getting antsy," she added mostly to herself. She wasn't sure she should tell Bobby about her dream. Especially about the so called angel. She still had a hard time believing angels were real. But then again she is back from the dead and he'd been right so far. He brought her to Bobby. Which made the transition so much easier. But why did she see what she saw.

She certainly hoped that it wasn't Dean cause what she saw in his eyes. That scared her more than anything. She hoped Sam wasn't doing anything stupid. But this feeling in her gut said otherwise. Dean. Why did he do what he did? Why sacrifice himself? He didn't deserve to be where he was. She could only hope the angel was telling the truth. That he would be saved soon. She couldn't tell Bobby. She didn't want to get her hopes up or sound crazy. She could tell he was already worried about her. Constantly glancing over at her. She wasn't going to break again, she couldn't, she was done with the crying and the poor me. From this point on she made a deal with herself that she was going to stay strong for her, for Bobby and for Sam.

She decided at that point she was going to make Bobby teach her how to hunt. She had a second chance at life. She was going to take advantage of it. Especially if it meant keeping Sam in line. Dean would want that. She knew what she had to do if this lead came up with a bust and Sam was already gone. She was going to keep tracking him down.

…

After they finally left Indiana and headed back to South Dakota. Mia convinced Bobby to show her the ropes. She needed to keep moving forward. It was now August nearly over though. She'd been back for over two months. She picked up a waitress job at the local diner to give her a little normalcy. Plus it helped bring in her a little cash of her own. Bobby gave her a new identity. Not too new just a new social, ID card and other important documents. Considering she couldn't use her old ones. It was surreal going through her old information. It's scary how easy your life can be ripped away.

In the meantime she researched everything she could. Her main topic of choice were angels of course. But records have shown that no human has had encounter in over so long ago back in the time of Christ that angels walked among humans. So she was beginning to think she was indeed having overactive dreams of Dean returning. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Cause so far he was still a no show. She was getting more pissed off at the repeating dreams that played off each other.

…

It was September...

Mia was upstairs in her room with papers scattered all over and notes. Her laptop splayed open. She was sitting on the floor in a circle of paper when she heard the commotion downstairs. Bobby was yelling curses and banging could be felt through the floorboards. Mia jumped up from the sound throwing her headphones out of her ears she took off into the hallway and grabbed the pistol from waistband of her jeans. Bobby kept his word to show a few things here and there. Took her on a few salt and burns. Small stuff. But Bobby had been impressed with how good she was at using a gun. He ended up getting her one of her own.

Making her way down the stairs, she had her gun trained in front of her.

"Bobby! It's me!" She heard a voice yell that was all too familiar. Hitting the end of the staircase. She froze as she stood behind the familiar form she knew all too well.

Bobby stood in front of him. Shock written all over his face as the person paused and stated. "If I wasn't me would I do this to prove to you," he went on as she noticed he had a silver knife in his hands. He began to make a small cut above his forearm. As Bobby stared at him.

"Dean?" He asked then looked over at his shoulder as if noticing Mia for the first time standing behind Dean with a raised gun. She slowly lowered it in shock herself.

"Yeah been trying to tell you that," Dean said. Maybe her dreams finally came true.

Dean noticed Bobby's eyes move past him. Feeling someone standing behind him, he turned to follow Bobby's eyesight. He expected maybe Sam. But sure as hell didn't expect to see her. "What in the hell," Dean breathed.

She lowered her gun to her side with a small sad smile, "hey Dean." She spoke up softly. A little too afraid to say anything else. God she wanted to run to him and throw her arms over his shoulders. He looked a little older then again it had been five years for them. His face a little more filled out as well as his muscles. Still that ridiculously handsome jawline. His eyes still as green as she remembered. He got better with age.

He stared at her in shock. Same look Bobby had on his face in reaction to Dean. She looked exactly the same from the last time he saw her. But her long dark chocolate hair that was usually in waves past her shoulders was now straight and just above her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes still had that golden glimmer when the sunlight hit them. Still curvy in that toned way that she had apparently filled out after working out. A little muscle to her frame. Still about a foot shorter than him. But at this time he noticed the gun in her hand. Then made eye contact once again. How she was alive? How she was back? Hell how was he?

"Someone better start talking," Dean demanded in that voice that was a tad bit pissed off and yet with a hint of emotion behind it like he was trying not to break.

"Bobby," Mia started a little taken back by his reaction but didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in. "You wanna start this?"

'Balls,' was all Bobby thought before they both turned their attention on him. Dean kept his distance from Mia still staring at her like he was seeing a ghost. "I'm getting the whiskey," Bobby took off to the study.


	8. What the Hell

Dean stood on the other side of the study. Leaning against the windows. Mia had replaced the pistol in the back of her waistband of her jeans and was now leaning against the door frame. She wanted to look at him. But the intense stare he was giving her caused her to stare at the wooden floor. She knew his arms were crossed. His feet as well over his boots. His jeans were covered in a thin layer of dirt. She glanced back down at her hands. Playing with the hem of her sleeves. Her heeled boots shifting nervously.

"Alright someone talk," Dean spoke up finally. Still staring at the figure in front of him. Mia glanced over at Bobby as if asking for help.

Bobby shrugged and took a long a sip of his whiskey. She sighed. "I woke up in Chicago in June." She laughed a small nervous laugh, "some park bench outside the cemetery apparently I was buried in."

"Mount Olivet," Dean answered the unspoken question.

She glanced up at him at that. "Dean why did you bury Mia," Bobby asked. Mia was caught off guard at the question. "I mean why not a hunter's funeral." Bobby added when he saw Mia's reaction.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck hating the attention. "Couldn't bring myself to do it, I felt guilty for being gone when I found out how she died, I left it to the hospital to figure out what to do with the plans," Dean answered.

Mia looked at him a little hurt he didn't come. "I eventually went back to our apartment complex found out that you had everything moved into a storage unit nearby by movers," she added in, "they gave me the information. You still had the unit paid up. The guy let me in. As I was going through everything I was overcome by everything." She continued.

Dean studied her. He could tell she was keeping the tears back. She hated crying in front of people. He instantly hated himself for not being there. Maybe if he was there she would have stayed home with him. She would have never died in the first place. He was impressed though with everything that has happened at how well she was maintaining herself.

"I must've fainted because I started dreaming." She started again. "There was a man there he claimed to take responsibility for bringing me back. I was in this field where this wooden cross was. I've been dreaming about it almost every night." Dean's eyes widened at that.

"A man," Dean started. "What did his eyes look like," he demanded at that. She flinched at the response.

His expression softened. "I don't know blue," she replied. "They were normal eyes." She added.

She felt crazy talking about it. "You never told me this," Bobby stated in surprise.

"What was I supposed to say, I was having crazy ass dreams about a man saying he was going to bring Dean back," she threw out.

Both Bobby and Dean replied at the same time, "yes!" Dean pushed from the windows throwing his hands the air annoyed.

"I thought I was overreacting in my dreams from everything that was happening," she yelled back. "I came back from the dead, dammit, Dean was dead, my life ripped from me and it was five years later." She rambled off in an annoyed voice.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Eyes glaring at both Dean and Bobby as if they were ridiculous at blaming her. Dean raised eyebrow at that. She had little more stones to her attitude than he remembered. When she got mad she used to just give him a look and walk off. She hated confrontation. He had to push her buttons to get her to yell at him when he knew he was in the wrong. She just gave him the silent treatment, which he hated. So this confidence on her was totally new. He was kind of a impressed by it. He smirked a little. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you two found anything useful as to how we are both back and why," Dean asked with hopefulness.

Mia and Bobby shook their heads. "I've been researching everything I can think of while trying to find Sam," Mia began. Dean looked at her in surprise at that and cocked his head a little.

"Researching?" Dean asked not sure if he should be worried by the answer he might receive. She better not be hunting. He thought to himself. "Wait you met my brother?" More curious to how that went. Slightly scared too since he never told Sam about her. He wondered how that went.

She nodded as they both looked at each other. "The man from my dreams told me where to find Bobby. He and Sam both came to meet me at the diner. I'm sure if Bobby wasn't there Sam, hell he looked like he wanted to kill me for bringing you up."

Bobby laughed at that, "it's a good thing you weren't in the car on the way over. Boy was pissed."

"I don't get it Bobby, why was it so easy for you trust her and not me. You damn near tried to kill me 30 minutes ago," Dean asked looking a little offended.

Bobby scoffed, "she passed the tests too. Not to mention she was overwhelmed by everything didn't want to scare her off. Knew you'd be pissed if I let her run off on her own. Without finding out how she was back and why." Bobby threw out there.

Dean nodded at that. Yeah he would have been. "So you let Sam run off instead," Dean demanded.

"I had a lot going on," Bobby waved to Mia from his desk chair. "Besides Mia's been tracking Sam," Bobby added.

Dean was again looked surprised at Mia. "Really," he asked.

She nodded with a small smile, "thought you would want that. What can I say, Sam made an impact, plus he's your family."

Dean just stared at her in amazement. "What have you found," he asked. He can't believe how much she's grown into herself after only being back a few months and how well she was taking everything.

Mia raised a finger at that, "one minute let me run upstairs. Last place I found was two weeks ago in Illinois."

Dean watched her run up the stairs. He glanced over at Bobby to catch him grinning at him, "what?" Dean asked annoyed with the look he was giving him.

Bobby shrugged it off. This was going to be interesting. He thought to himself.

Dean picked up the phone and started punching numbers. Trying Sam's old numbers and everything came back with a disconnected message except one. "Wedge Antilles," he gave the operator asking for the location of Sam's cell service. "Thanks," he answered hanging up.

"How'd you know that," Bobby asked.

"You kidding me, what don't I know about that kid," Dean shrugged with a tired huff sitting on the edge of Bobby's desk and placing the phone back on it. Mia came back down the stairs with a file and handed it to Dean.

"Everything I have on him so far, it's not much," Mia started as he took the file and opened it. He was impressed with the layout. Looked like a case file.

"He's in Pontiac, Illinois," Dean stated looking down at the file.

"How?" She started...

When Dean threw in, "just got off the phone with the cell phone company." He closed the file and placed it front of Bobby. "Who taught you how to research like that," Dean asked her. "I know I didn't. Looks more a hunter's filing system."

"Bobby taught me," she answered studying his reaction. Not sure why he's so annoyed all of a sudden. He looked at Bobby.

"You're not hunting," Dean stated. It wasn't a question.

She rolled her eyes that, "a little late to the table on that one Dean." She responded.

"You've been hunting," Dean demanded getting a little closer to her. She smelt of lavender. A scent that didn't change on her and was one of his favorite smells. Mostly because of her and is was one of her favorites.

"Dean not like the girl had given me much of an option, she's hard headed," Bobby began defending himself.

She frowned down at him, "thanks for throwing me under the buss, Bobby." He shrugged.

"Just keep me out of this little tiff you two are having. You'd think when you see the love of your life back from the dead you'd be a little less resentful of the other things," he stated more towards Dean. But he meant it for the both of them. "Besides Dean aren't you more worried about why Sam is in the same area you were buried," Bobby added.

Dean froze at that. A horrible feeling at that. He couldn't handle losing Sam again. He better not have sold his soul for him. Then his death would have been for nothing. Everything that he'd been...he couldn't think of that. He immediately flashed back to his time in Hell.

"Dean?" Mia asked noticing far off look in his face. She touched his jaw line absentmindedly. Making him look her in the eyes. He flinched at the touch.

She took her hand back and frowned at the response. He rubbed his face with a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to flinch he was just surprised that her touch still felt as he remembered. Her hand soft and warm. But real. That's what made him flinch. He glanced between the two, "let's find Sam. I've got questions that need answered," he demanded.

"I'm coming," Mia stated following him and Bobby towards the foyer.

Dean turned on her at that, "oh hell no, you're staying here." She crossed her arms.

"Like hell, I want answers too," she stated. They stared at each other neither one backing down. He smirked at that.

"No Mia, this could be dangerous, I'm not losing you again, so stay here and wait," Dean threw back.

Mia raised an annoyed eyebrow at that. "Dean I've been hunting too, I can help," Mia justified.

Dean shook his head no, "not happening, no you're staying here." He demanded and looked at Bobby as well, "you and I are talking about her and the hunting thing too." He placed his hands on her shoulders softly.

She just glared at him, "Dean..."

"Mia please, stay here," Dean asked softly. Her expression softened at that tone. God she missed him.

She sighed, "fine, but I'm not always staying put." She answered.

He smirked at that, "we'll see." He replied and kissed her temple softly. She looked taken back by the action at how normal and familiar it was. He always did that when they said goodbye.

Bobby watched the two interact. Seeing Dean fret over her was a new sight to him. But he could see Dean was still reserved by her return. They grabbed their jackets as Mia waited by the front door. Dean placed another kiss on the corner of her mouth, "we'll be back as soon as we can keep your phone on." He demanded as they headed out the door.

Dean and Bobby climbed into Bobby's vehicle. Dean smiled back at her, she waved a small wave from the front porch. They took off out the salvage yard and onto the highway. He felt horrible leaving her again after he just got her back. He was hesitant with her, though. In his mind this was just another trick of Hell playing on him. He would wake up and he'd be back down there still doing what he was doing. It seemed that every time he started in on a new soul he drifted away from that place his mind took to somewhere happier. However fucked up that sounded. But he knew it was a trick. When he stopped doing what he was he doing he was back in Hell. Right now everything felt different and he really hoped this was all real. In Hell they found his weak spot, it was her.


	9. Finding Sam

**A/N: I only own Mia. Nothing Kripke owned sadly. Enjoy!**

Bobby kept glancing over at Dean. Still getting over the fact that he was really sitting next to him. But hoping to god that Sam hadn't done anything stupid. He thought of them as his own sons losing another, he wasn't sure he could handle that again after what had happened to Dean. He looked over at him again. Dean had his arms crossed and staring out the windshield lost in thought.

"I can feel you staring at me," Dean began.

Bobby scoffed, "can you blame me. Less than 24 hours ago you were dead. I've had enough resurrections to last me the year."

"Speaking of resurrections," Dean added. "How in the hell did you let my fiance go hunting?!" Dean demanded turning slightly to face him.

Bobby just grinned at that. "Fiance huh," Bobby asked. He hadn't heard that out of Dean's mouth in long time. He thought it was funny to hear him say like he said it all the time.

"Don't change the subject," Dean stated.

Bobby sighed, "the girl really didn't give me much choice after a vampire hunt she crashed in on with me and Rufus." He smiled at the memory, Rufus was right, she was a natural. He glanced at Dean as he spoke. "She heard commotion and came running in after I told her to stay put in the car, we were going to check on lead for Sam," he continued. Dean just glared at him. "She'd been tracking him." "She came in got jumped by the vampire that jumped me, fought it off, then sliced the head clean off in one swing," Bobby finished smiling at Dean then frowned seeing the death glare he was getting.

"She killed it," Dean asked rather surprised yet tried to not show how impressed he was.

Bobby smiled again at that, "told her what to do. She's a natural, Dean. Told me after that if I didn't show her what to do that she'd figure it out on her own. I sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen. You'd kill me." Bobby answered.

"Damn straight," Dean added. "Well she isn't hunting anymore. I didn't want this life for her."

"Dean sometimes this life chooses us and it chose her," Bobby explained.

He rolled his eyes at that. "I don't like it, but this way I can keep her close," Dean put in.

Bobby nodded in understanding, "so fiance? You didn't answer me earlier. You puttin the ring back on that finger?" "Hell, boy if I had the love of my life back, I'd make sure she never slipped away again. You don't know how lucky you are," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, we're not lucky," Dean began. "There is a reason that's Mia's back after all these years and I'm not going to like the answer. Nothing ever good happens to us, there's a catch, there has to be," Dean went on. Good things don't happen to them. But he knew he had to find answers for both he and Mia.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and Dean was grateful for that.

…

Bobby shook Dean awake as he pulled up to Astoria Motel in Pontiac where they found Sam at. Hoping he was still there. Dean immediately reached for the car door latch and pushed it open. "Let's get this over with," Dean stated slightly nervous at seeing his brother and hoping to god his soul is intact.

They checked in with the receptionist who then stated that he was indeed still checked in. Walking down the hallway to the room Sam was supposed to have rented out under his alias. Knocking on the door he glanced over at Bobby as he waited for a response.

A young woman answered the door leaving Dean and Bobby confused.

"So where is it?" The brunette asked looking at them expectantly.

Dean glanced at Bobby, "where's what?" He asked confused thinking they had the wrong room.

She looked at them just as confused, "the pizza it apparently takes two guys to deliver." She responded.

Dean felt a little deflated at that. "I think we got the wrong room..." Dean started only to stop when he saw Sam come out of the bathroom.

Sam looks at the girl, "hey is..." He starts but stops in his tracks when he sees Dean standing in the doorway.

His face grows confused and shocked at the same time as he glanced between Dean and Bobby for confirmation. Dean just looks at Sam with an expression full of emotion, "heya Sam."

Sam looks at Bobby for answers and nods. Dean starts taking a step towards to hug him. But Sam pulls a knife on him.

…

After a few minutes later of convincing Sam that he was indeed Dean. It was just the three of them in the room.

Sam sat at the table next to the window. "How is this possible," he asked.

Dean looked down at him, "you tell me. You're here of all places near the spot I came up at."

Sam laughed at that a little disbelievingly, "you think I had something to do with this?"

"That's exactly what we think," Bobby stated.

Sam scoffed, "hate to disappoint but no."

Dean rolled his eyes not believing it, "quit lying Sam."

Sam looked up at him. "Dean, I'm telling the truth, I tried, no one would deal," Sam stated defensively. Dean sighed in relief he knew Sam was telling the truth, hell the kid was getting teary eyed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question," Bobby added grimly.

Sam paused at that. "Did any of you think to question Mia," Sam asked staring at both Bobby and Dean.


	10. Don't Tell Me

"I don't believe it, you two come barging in here demanding if I sold my soul, yet fail to ask the same question to Mia when she's been just as distraught over Dean's death." Sam asked annoyed and worried at the same time. "Speaking of, I'm surprised she's not attached to your side Dean." Sam threw back.

"How would you know how the girl has been? You left her high and dry the day after she came back." Bobby retorted.

Dean stood there frozen, "Dean?" Sam asked ignoring Bobby's remark.

"Come on Dean you really think Mia would go through all this, we told her everything about how you ended up in hell," Bobby asked coming to Mia's defense.

Dean looked at Bobby, "you said she's been hunting. What all has she learned," Dean asked worriedly.

Bobby's face went white, "Dean I just don't think she would go this far."

Sam looked at Bobby, "you taught Mia hunting?" He asked incredulously.

Dean stood there staring at the floor. Thinking of all things wrong about the idea Sam put in his head. "What I've already told Dean, she didn't give me any choice," Bobby threw back.

Sam laughed at that, "seriously a little 5 nothing brunette from Chicago gave you no choice?"

Bobby glared at him. "Shut up smart ass," Bobby added.

"Will you two stop, Bobby give me your cell," Dean demanded.

Bobby fished for his cell in his pocket and handed it to Dean. Dean started to scroll through Bobby's contacts and landed on Mia's name. He pressed the call button. It rang. For what seemed forever. "Come on Mia," Dean stated mostly to himself as it went to voicemail. He hit the call button a second time and it started ringing again.

"Bobby?" Mia's voice came through the line a little out of breath.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "I thought I told you to keep your phone on you?" Dean asked. "Where are you?"

She huffed at that, "seriously, hello to you too. In my room, where I left my phone. I was in Bobby's study."

Dean sighed, "Mia be honest with me, you didn't make any deals with demons lately did you?"

She laughed at that, which made Dean more anxious, "what? Are you serious?"

"Mia that wasn't a yes or no, just tell me the truth so help me god if you did..." Dean rambled off as both Bobby and Sam looked at him worriedly.

"No! I didn't. I can't say that I didn't think about it. But no I didn't Dean, I swear." Mia started.

She heard Dean sigh in relief through the phone. "Did you find Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did, he's safe," Dean replied.

"Oh thank god, why didn't you say that from the beginning instead of yell at me," she demanded.

He chuckled at that. "Blame Sam he made me panic," he replied earning Sam's bitch face. Bobby smirked at them.

"Are you guys coming back soon?" Mia asked softly.

"Yeah as soon as we see this psychic friend of Bobby's. He thinks she might be able to find an answer as to how we are both back," Dean answered.

"Dean about that," she started which caught him off guard. He glanced at Bobby and Sam. "Those dreams I was having, the man in them, he said he was a..." She stopped and took a breath.

"He said what Mia," Dean asked.

She sighed, "this is going to sound crazy, he claimed to be an angel."

Dean scoffed at that, "Mia they were dreams."

"Yeah but Dean, he said he was going to bring you back and he brought me back too, he said," she replied annoyed at his reaction.

Dean shook his head, "no there's gotta be some other reason or thing. Mia there's no such things as angels." Dean shot back a little heated. "Will see you when we get back, stay put and answer your phone first ring," Dean replied ending the call on Mia.

She stood there looking her phone in awe. He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't but it all sounded crazy. He never had hung up on her before.

…

Bobby made arrangements to meet up with Pamela. Dean was skeptical, but if Bobby trusted her then he would give her a shot. "Mia should be here," Sam said. Catching Dean off guard.

"Sam you left Mia behind," Dean started and was cut off by Sam as they pulled up behind Bobby in front of an unfamiliar house.

"I left to find a way to bring you back, but everything came to a bust," Sam argued.

Dean scoffed at that, "thank god for that. My death wasn't going to mean nothing." Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala after turning off the ignition. "By the way you were supposed to take care of my baby, not douche her up."

Sam laughed, "it's called an iPod adaptor."

"Yeah well it's wrong," Dean retorted. As they climbed the steps of the front porch behind Bobby. Sam just shook his head with a laugh.

Just then door popped open after Bobby knocked. "Bobby!" A small brunette flings open the door in excitement at seeing Bobby.

She grabs Bobby into a big hug slightly lifting him off the ground. She gently let him go."You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby spoke up. Sam and Dean shared a look of amusement at their interaction.

She laughed at that with a huge smile. Taking a step back she looked between the boys, "so, these the boys?"

Bobby grinned at that, "Sam, Dean, this is Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state.


	11. Good Things Do Happen

**A/N: I don't own anything SPN related just my own creation of Mia. Once again thanks for reading and responding. Hope you enjoy!**

Dean and Bobby climbed into Bobby's vehicle. Dean noticed Sam had left and his Impala was gone. Bobby had just checked in at the hospital for Pamela to make sure she was ok. They tried summoning the thing that brought him and Mia back. The damn thing burned her eyes out. Mia tried saying this thing was angel. Dean definitely didn't believe that for one second. What kind of angel would do that to a person? Know this had to be something big and bad and was tricking Mia to think otherwise.

Once in the car Dean began wiping the blood from his face. The force thing that visited him at the gas station found him again at the motel. He was starting to become more terrified of the situation after everything that had been going on. He just wasn't going to show it especially for Mia's sake. He had grabbed his cell and made a call to Mia.

Mia was sprawled out on the couch in the study, book across her stomach and had fallen asleep. She found herself standing in an open field. It was dark. The stars were out and shining bright. Just an open pasture surrounding her. She sighed it was almost peaceful, almost surreal until the familiar voice came through beside her and made her jump.

"He's going to summon me," the man in the trench coat spoke from beside her.

She turned to look up at him annoyed, "do you ever just say hello? Like a normal being."

"I'm not a normal being Mia, I'm an angel of the Lord," he answered rather proudly she noticed every time he said that.

She studied him, "why are the angels so interested in me and Dean? Why not just show yourself to him, so I don't have to sound all crazy trying to convince him you're real." She asked annoyed.

"Dean's having a hard time responding to my appearances," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at that surprised that Dean kept that information from her. "Why bring me back after all these years," she asked needing the answer.

"Because I thought it would give Dean a reason to believe in something good can happen, that miracles can happen, you and he are prime examples of that," he answered.

She sighed at that, "something tells me he's having a hard time believing we're gifts from god, you might have to spell it out for him, before he does something stupid. Soon would be nicer than later." She stated firmly giving him a stern look.

He nodded, "I suppose you are right." He answered in return. The distance sound of ringing came to her ears. She looked around confused. Then glanced back at the angel to her side. He looked back at her. "Time to wake up," he said snapping his fingers. The scenery faded.

When she blinked she noticed the lamp on the desk still on. She sat up and placed the book on the coffee table. Looking for her cell. She found it on the coffee table edge and picked it up. Flipping it open she noticed a missed call from Dean and a voicemail. Knowing him not happy she didn't answer on the first ring.

She hit the voicemail button and listened to the recording. Then pressed in her passcode. Dean's voice sure enough across, "thought I told you answer when I called? Never mind that. Listen Mia the situation is getting a little more intense. Stay put, text me when you get this so I know you're ok. This thing Mia that we're facing it's big time. So please anything at all that happens call me, don't hesitate." With that the message ended, not a goodbye or talk to you later. Just all business. He was keeping her at a distance and that actually hurt more than she wanted it too.

She pulled up her text messages and sent a quick one to Dean, "fell asleep. Just listened to your message. Please be careful." She looked at it. It felt lame to send something so small when she wanted to send something meaningful than that. But she wasn't even sure where they stood.

…

Dean glanced at his cell in relief when he got a response back from Mia. After everything he, Bobby and Sam were dealing with he wanted to make sure she was ok. Hell he wanted to make sure she was still real. Just listening to her voice calmed him down. When she didn't answer, he had a mental panic attack thinking for a split second something wasn't right. His message may have been a little rough. He only meant for her to be ok.

As Bobby is driving his car with Dean in the passenger's seat. He puts the bloody handkerchief in his jacket pocket, Bobby glanced over at him, "how you doin', kid?" He asked.

Dean glanced at him, "aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy."

"Mia didn't answer," Bobby asked trying to change the subject a little.

Dean shook his head, "she was asleep. Just worries the hell out of me when she doesn't answer. Keep thinking all of this just my imagination and I'm gonna wake up and she'll be gone again." Dean said more to himself.

Bobby nodded in understanding, "can't be easy. But I understand."

Dean flips his phone open again wishing to change the subject. He hated admitting anything sensitive to anyone, hated that vulnerable feeling. He scrolled through his contacts and hit Sam's name and pressed dial. It rang...

Sam was sitting in the Impala outside the diner he and Dean were at earlier staking out the demons. He answered his ringing cell phone. "Hey."

Dean asked, "what are you doing?"

Sam glanced at the diner then responded, "couldn't sleep, went to get a burger."

Dean scoffed annoyed, "in my car?" Bobby glanced at him as he talked the two shared a look.

Sam huffed, "force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?" Sam asked worried he was catching on.

"Well, uh, Bobby's back, We're going to grab a beer," Dean responded. Bobby looked at him curiously and surprised he lied to Sam.

A little relieved Sam replied, "all right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Done. Catch you later," with that they hung up.

Bobby looked at Dean surprised, "why the hell didn't you tell him?"

Dean glanced back at him as he continued to drive, "because he'd just try to stop us."

Bobby raised a confused eyebrow at that, "from what?"

"Summoning this thing." Dean states simply. "It's time we face this thing head-on."

Bobby looks at him shock and like he's gone crazy, "you can't be serious!" Bobby states.

Dean just looks at him tired of fussing around about the subject, "as a heart attack. It's high noon, baby.

Bobby sighed, "well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." Stated worried at Dean's behavior.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean starts pulling out the demon killing knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..." Dean carries on.

Bobby shook his head in disapproval, "this is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked.

Bobby laughed at that nervously, "we could choose life."

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me and Mia. It's playing with her mind. I don't like it one bit, that much we know, right? I've got no place to hide and neither does Mia. We can't keep running forever. I can either get caught with my pants down again. Or it makes a pass at Mia too and I can't be there. Or we can make a stand." Dean demands.

Bobby sighs. He knows Dean's right, "Dean, we could use Sam on this."

Dean shook his head to that, "nah he's better off where he is."

…

Dean and Bobby stand in an abandoned warehouse. Preparing everything, Dean sets out the arsenal on the table. Bobby finishes spray painting and shakes the can to make sure it's empty. Dean glanced around at the paint job all over the walls, "that's a hell of an art project you got going there."

Bobby nodded doing a double take of his work, "traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin'?"

Dean smirked, trying to hide how nervous he really was, "stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.

Bobby sighed still not comfortable with the plan, "this is still a bad idea."

Dean groans, "yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten time. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby nods sets up the summoning ritual and begins to chant in Latin.

…

Several minutes later Dean and Bobby are seated on tables and waiting.

Dean sighs, "you sure you did the ritual right?"

Bobby glares at him.

Dean smirks, "sorry. Touchy. Touchy, huh?"

Just then the roof shakes and rattles. Dean and Bobby arm themselves and take positions at the far end of the warehouse.

Dean glances at Bobby, "wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind."

The door bursts open and the man in a business suit and trench coat storms in. The one Mia's been seeing in her dreams.

The light bulbs shatter and spark everywhere. Bobby and Dean open fire on the man. Dean drops the shotgun and pulls the demon knife out. Preparing to attack the man. "Who are you?" Dean demanded.

The man looked at him. As he approached said, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Dean scoffed, "yeah. Thanks for that." Attacks the man in the trench coat. The man looks at the knife Dean stabbed him with and pulls it out, unfazed. Bobby attacks next and the man grabs Bobby's weapon and swings him around. Touching his forehead with his fingertips, Bobby then falls to the ground.

Looking at Dean he states, "we need to talk alone."


	12. Blissfully Normal

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get in an update. Once again I only own Mia.**

Dean was checking Bobby's pulse. "He's alive, he's resting," the man continued. "As I said we need to talk alone,"he added.

Dean turned on him, "so talk." "Who are you? What are you?"

The man studied him, "my name is, Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord. I was sent to save you."

Dean's face turned to rage, "get out of here."

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't believe in angels?" "Why can't you believe in something good?"

Dean looked at him. "Nothing good ever happens, haven't you looked around," Dean retorted.

Castiel sighed, "do you believe so little in yourself that you don't believe you should be saved?"

"Did you bring back Mia? Why after all these years? Why now?" Dean demanded afraid of the answer. Angels couldn't be real. This had to be a trick. Why focus on him?

"Because for once you deserve something good to happen, to be proven that good things happen, Dean, Mia is real." Castiel began. "She isn't going anywhere, we knew you would take some convincing just didn't think it would take this much." "God has chosen you," Castiel continued.

"Why me," Dean asked. For once truly terrified because he felt like things were flying out of control.

"Because God has work for you," Castiel stated simply. "He's giving you a second chance, Dean." "Take control of your brother before we have to. He's falling down a dark path. We know it's for good intentions. But he's being blinded by darkness." "Trust your intuition Dean," Castiel added mysteriously, "it hasn't failed you yet."

"How can I trust you," Dean asked. "Look what you did to Pamela, she didn't deserve that, some angel you are." Dean ranted. "No you can't be an angel."

"I am an angel, Dean. Even if you don't want to believe it. Just ask Mia. As for your friend I warned her certain humans can't handle my true form." Castiel explained.

Dean scoffed, "what's that supposed mean? What does Mia have to do with any of this?"

"She's here to give you hope, we brought her back for you." Castiel insisted.

Castiel stood back light glowing from him showing a massive set of wings behind him. Dean's breath caught. In a blink of an eye Castiel had vanished with the ruffle of feathers following him. Dean stood there in awe. In all his life he never seen anything like it. He still had a hard time believing everything. Bobby startled himself awake. Sitting up on the cold floor and looking at Dean in confusion. "Joining the club now," Dean stated sarcastically.

Bobby pushed himself up off the floor to stand. Dusting his jeans off and looking around, "did I miss anything important?"

Dean scoffed at that, "yeah, heaven's angels."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"We've got a lot to talk about," Dean started as he grabbed the duffel and started loading than the arsenal in it. "First we need to find Sam, something tells me he hasn't been telling the complete truth of what he's been doing," Dean continued.

Bobby just stared at Dean wandering in confusion, "what the hell did I miss?"

"We need to have this talk with Sam," Dean stated throwing the straps over his shoulder and stormed out of the warehouse. Sam was up to something. He had a bad feeling that ever since he had gotten back, Sam wasn't telling him the full truth to what he was up to.

…

Sam pulled up to the motel. Killed the engine to the Impala and noticed that Dean and Bobby were back. He sat there and ran a hand through his hair. The entire time Dean was gone and meeting Mia all he could think about was revenge. Bringing back Ruby to help. Was the only way he could think would help. He knew it was wrong but he was helping, at least trying to.

The sun was coming up over the horizon. The soft golden and pink glow of the rays casting shadows. Sam was drained. Using his powers wore him out. He hated keeping this from Dean but he knew he would be against it. Putting the key in the lock he turned the knob and threw open the door. Putting his backpack on the desk. He shrugged off his jacket and collapsed on the empty bed. Darkness taking him.

…

The light hit Dean's eyes as it faded through the curtains. He opened them groggily and rubbed a hand over his face. Glanced over at the bed next to him to see Sam fully dressed and passed out on the bed. He was going to have to have a word with Sam about his disappearances and not at least telling where he was at. It was all very hush, hush with him lately.

Bobby headed back to North Dakota the night after they summoned the so called angel. Dean was still having a hard time believing the fact. Mia, he thought to himself. He still didn't know what to really do with the information the angel gave him. Bringing Mia back for him. He wasn't even sure how to restart that or if they could. It's been so long. But god he was happy than ever to have her back.

...

Dean had a hard time believing he was saved by an angel. Sam was a little more reserved than the last time she saw him. She practically ran at him with hug in relief at the sight of him. "Missed me that much?" Sam joked as he hugged her back placing her feet on the ground. Outside the Impala.

She rolled her eyes and reached up to slap him upside the head. Being a measly 5'2" that took some effort. He skirted her hand. "Answer the damn phone or let someone know you're alive next time," she retorted back.

He laughed at that. She crossed her arms and glared up at him. "You worried us." She spoke up softly for all of them.

His look softened. "I'm sorry things got complicated."

Dean watched their exchange. It was weird seeing his once was dead fiance talking to his brother like she had known him forever. When she didn't even know him when she was alive the first time. But they obviously made a connection for that short amount of time.

"Not good enough," she stated. He nodded and grabbed his duffel from the trunk and headed into the house.

Bobby came up to her before following Sam in, "my house still in one piece?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, "it's barely hanging by a limb." She smirked at that. He looked past her shoulder. "Kidding Bobby, I actually got so bored waiting for you all to return, I cleaned the entire house." He rolled his eyes and softly patted her shoulder before walking past her.

"Good to be back home," Bobby stated with a wink at her and walked on into the house.

Dean shifted his duffel strap up on his shoulder and walked over to her.

She hadn't spoken to him in a couple days. She honestly thought he was ignoring her. They both stood there looking at each other and shifted nervously. "I suppose I owe you an apology," Dean started.

Causing her to glance up at him at that, "for what?"

"Saying you were lying about what you saw. You saw him didn't you?" Dean asked.

She sighed in relief maybe he was finally coming around at the idea of it all. It made her feel less crazy, "only in my dreams." She laughed at how that sounded.

God he missed her laugh. He forgot what it sounded like. He stared down at her with a soft smile remembering the past. She looked up at him confused. "What?" She asked.

He shook himself back, "nothing, you really believe what you saw was angel? You believe what he says?" Dean asked.

She smiled a soft smile trying to hide the disappointment of him putting his guard up again. "You're back aren't you?" She asked simply stating the obvious.

He scoffed at that, "I'm back." She confirmed gaining his attention. He studied her.

"Why us," Dean asked for them both.

She looked up at him, "why not?" She asked with a small smile. She tugged on his jacket, turning to make him follow her. "Come on, I got food on the table," she said.

He grinned down at her with a laugh at that, "girl after my own heart." God he loved her cooking. Growing up in the south her specialty was all the hearty foods you could imagine. The girl could cook. For a minute there everything felt blissfully normal. She laughed at his response as they walked up Bobby's porch steps.

Making their way inside, he dropped his duffel in the entryway and walked into the kitchen where Bobby and Sam were already sitting at the kitchen table filling up their plates. "Mia you're staying put here from now on," Bobby stated enjoying his food a little too much.

Sam looked up at her, "seriously, Mia, this." Not knowing what else to say Sam sighed. God he hadn't had a home cooked meal in a long time.

Mia just laughed, "you all are very welcome. Figured you three deserved some normal for once." She smiled making Dean sit, who didn't hesitate grabbing the plate she offered him. She grinned a small laugh at him as she sat next to him.

Sam looked up from his plate and caught Dean staring at Mia with a look he never saw. A mixture of sadness, happiness, and pure love on his face as he smiled at her watching her talk with Bobby about their latest encounter. For once he thought maybe Mia being back was a good sign.


	13. Starting Over?

**A/N: I only own Mia. Sorry it's been so long. Rough past week. Been in and out of the hospital. Going to be facing a minor surgery down the road and finally have an idea where this story may go. Question. I'm trying to make this story purely its own without too much following exactly along the storyline. I think it would be a nice change to figure out how to keep Sam from going after Lilith. If any body has any ideas to pitch feel free to through them my way.**

…

Bobby had been in the study calling some hunters. Sam and Dean were talking about what happened. Mia was sitting on the couch with a stack of books from every religion about angels. She felt less crazy knowing that Dean had seen the same thing she had been seeing. Sam was sitting in a chair on the other side of the study talking to Dean who was standing in front Bobby's desk as Bobby was sitting at his.

Mia just shook her head with a knowing smile as Dean ranted off about his encounter. It could bite him in the ass sometimes and he still wouldn't believe it if he didn't want to.

Sam scoffed, "well then what else would it be?"

Dean rolled his eyes with his arm crossed. "Look, all I know is that I was not groped by angel," Dean replied. Throwing his arms and pointing to his shoulder, "got the souvenir to prove it." He added sitting on the edge of Bobby's desk.

That caught Mia's attention and she looked up from her book on her lap, "what souvenir?" Dean glanced down at her from where he was standing.

He shrugged, "it's nothing..."

"It's a handprint burned into his shoulder," Sam stated cutting Dean off. Dean gave him a look and Sam rolled his eyes. "She should know," Sam added.

She glanced at the arm he pointed it at, "let me see." She more or less stated then asked. Putting the book aside, she stood up and walked over to him.

He let her lift his left shirt sleeve up. She started to slowly. He froze slightly when she touched him. She glance up at him and tried to hide the hurt the she felt when he froze thinking maybe he really didn't her to touch him. Being this close to him and not even sure he wanted her anymore killed her inside little by little. "Did it hurt?" She asked softly.

He could hear it in her voice. She was trying to keep her emotions in check and he started feeling like an ass. It's been a few weeks since he's had her back in his life. Hell half of him wanted to pull her close and never let her go. The other half was saying keep her as far away from him with the luck he's had in his life. "Not at all, did yours?" He asked assuming the same thing that brought her back would leave a mark on her.

She raised a confused eyebrow at that. And looked up at him as she absentmindedly rubbed the mark. "I don't have one." She simply replied. Dean and Mia just stared at each other lost in thought. Sam and Bobby shared a worried look.

"Mia do you remember where you came from at all?" Sam asked softly.

Mia looked back at him. Thinking really hard trying to remember anything that stood out. "No." She frowned. "Just being back in Chicago. I had a flashback of how I died. Then blackness after that." She answered. "If Dean was pulled from Hell, where was I?" She asked mostly to herself. But at that point everyone was curious.

"The angel said that he brought you back for a reason Dean," Bobby said, "what was the reason for Mia?" He added. Everyone looked at Dean waiting for a response.

Mia stood there waiting. The angel never gave her specifics. Dean looked at Mia, "for me." Dean started, "he said that Mia was there to show that good things happen."

There was a brief silence before Sam broke it, "see." He said in an almost I told you so voice.

…

The next couple days Mia and Dean barely spoke to each other. Sam had tried to find ways to bring them together in conversation. Dean was still getting over the fact that angels could be real and God apparently gave a damn about him enough to bring him and Mia back. But he kept thinking in the back of his mind that there was a catch with Mia. Sam annoyed the hell out of him and tried his hardest to put Mia and him in the same room alone. He kept thinking it's been a little more than five years since she had passed away the first time. But still seeing her again after all that time. She still made his heart stop when she walked into the room. Not that it was hard to do. Any time they went out to the local diner for supper all the guys turned their attention on her. They didn't seem to care when she had two or three big burly guys at her side. Mia had more confidence in her stride. She was more sure of herself. From what he remembered she would stand closer to him almost as if expecting him to protect her. But hell that actually made him more attracted by her, her being confident in herself.

He sat at Bobby's desk as Mia laid down on the couch with a book in her hands, as usual he noticed lately. She had one leg stretched out and the other propped up on the couch as a book rest. She was wearing short jeans shorts, a dark blue off the shoulder long sleeved blouse with a white tank underneath. Her once was long dark chocolate hair now just above her shoulders in curls. She was more toned from working out he could tell. She was still gorgeous.

"I can feel you staring at me," she cut into his thoughts.

He sat back in his chair, "why'd you cut your hair?"

"Because I wanted a change and it got in the way," she replied without looking at him.

Mia kept her eyes on her book not really reading anymore. Her skin was on fire from just feeling him eyeing her. She knew from her answer she was going to get more.

"In the way of what," Dean asked.

She sighed to herself. Here we go, she thought. "Hunting."

Dean shook his head. "Mia, I didn't want this for you."

Mia sighed out loud this time and sat up turning to face Dean. "What other choice did I have? I obviously wasn't going to get away from the supernatural, it kept finding me Dean. Would you rather me keep running out there on my own unprepared by myself and not being able to do anything?"

Dean, "god no." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I never wanted you to get hurt and looked what happened. If I hadn't..." Dean started to stare off not realizing that all those years ago he still hadn't let go of the guilt from that night. His eyes teared up just slightly. Mia watched him.

"Dean," she said softly trying to get him to look at her and he wouldn't. "You didn't know what was going to happen and neither did I," she started. "I didn't want to hold you back, I knew you loved what you do and you make a difference," she continued.

He scoffed at that. "I feel like we've been doing more damage than good lately." He said mostly to himself.

She forced herself up and walked over to him when he leaned forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees. He rubbed at his eyes. She mustered what strength she had and reached for him. She ran a hand through his hair and he immediately started to shake a little, "god, Mia I'm sorry." She held him close to her as he hugged her to him.

She started to choke a little at that and held onto him as he let out what she knew he'd been holding for a long time. "I don't blame you, I never did Dean," she said to him softly and that made him break a little more. "You saved me more than once," she whispered to herself out loud.

He'd never felt more relief at hearing her words than he had in a long time. Holding in all that emotion he didn't expect to break right there in front of her. But she always had that way of not holding it against him when he felt on the verge of falling apart. She would always do just this. Just hold him and basically say it would be ok.

This reminded her of the many times he'd come home messed up from a hunt not wanting to talk about it and he didn't have to with her. She'd just know when something went wrong. She heard footsteps enter the room and looked over to the doorway to see Bobby with a concerned look. He stopped short looked at Dean and Mia and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed if everything was ok. She just nodded a sad smile. "Hey Bobby, everything ok?" She asked causing Dean to pull away and try to gather himself.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked standing up. Trying to shake off the emotions. As much as he hated Sam for leaving him. He needed that talk with Mia.

Bobby face grew concerned again, "I've got a friend, she hasn't been returning any of my calls on this angel business, thought she might know something."

Dean rubbed his face getting back to his normal self. "Wanna check up on her Bobby?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah got a bad feeling about this," Bobby answered.

Dean walked over to him and patted his shoulder, "as soon as Sam get's back from a food run we'll head out."

…

Sam pulled up outside of Bobby's. It was starting to worry him more that they were way more in deep than they thought. Especially with Ruby's little freak out at the diner after he got off the phone with Dean telling him to hurry back. Hell maybe all this was wrong. Having Ruby back using his powers. He hated keeping everything from Dean.

Just then Dean, Mia and Bobby came walking out the door and down the steps.

Bobby walked up over to the Impala and tapped on Sam's window. "Keep the engine running," Bobby said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "why? What's going on?"

Bobby replied, "I got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her. It's not like her to ignore this many calls.

Sam nodded, "she's a hunter right?"

Bobby spoke up, "yeah. We're gonna check on her. You guys follow me."

Bobby headed to his truck. Dean opened the driver's side door and motioned Sam to scoot over. He loved over at Mia, "Mia maybe..." She crossed hers and stood her ground in front him.

She shook her head, "not a chance Winchester. You're not holding me back now." Sam smirked to himself at that. Those two really needed to get over themselves and make up already.

"You're not giving me any options are you?" Dean asked. She just smiled up at him innocently. She always did that when she wanted her way. It usually worked too and was working now when Bobby's voice broke through.

"Put your marital problems aside for the day and get in the damn car, we're burning daylight!" Bobby yelled through his truck window. Sam laughed out loud at that. Dean glared at Bobby. Mia laughed slightly and jumped up to peck a kiss on his cheek and opened the back passenger door.

"You heard the old man let's go," she stated and slid into the backseat. Dean shook his head a little stunned at what just happened. He scoffed and got in. Revving the engine he followed Bobby out o to the road.

Mia started going through the sack of food, "Mia, hand me the pie." He stated more than asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"You're gonna eat a pie while driving?" She asked with a smile. He grinned back at her.

"Woman I'm hungry," he answered. She laughed at that.

"You're always hungry," she replied knowingly. She looked through the bag, "sorry babe, no pie."

He looked over at Sam who was playing on his cell. Slapped him in the shoulder. "Dude what the hell," Sam asked annoyed.

With a glare Dean replied, "Dude?"

Sam looked between Dean and Mia. Mia who had an amused smile and Dean not so amused. "Yeah?" Sam asked clueless.

"Where's the pie?" Dean demanded. Mia just laughed and Sam looked back at Mia then Dean and shrugged.


	14. Makes No Sense

**A/N: It's been a while I know. So I finally figured out how to turn this story around lol. I only own Mia nothing else. Please enjoy!**

Mia stood there frozen. Not really sure what to think or what to do. After Bobby stormed out. Olivia was shredded to pieces. Her insides ripped out. Sam knelt down next to her body, Dean scanned the room with his EMF detector and Mia just stood there. She had seen a lot working at the ER in Chicago. But this was entirely different. The smell of blood hit her nose and the faint hint of decay, she almost threw up right there.

In the distance she could hear the boys talking but not really paying attention to what they were saying. The sound of Dean's EMF detector going off brought her back to reality. Turning around she went out the front door and began to search for Bobby he was already set up a burn pit for her out in the back of the house. "Bobby, you ok?" She asked softly trying to hide the fact that she was a little shaken up. Never in her life had she seen anything like that.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at her, "she was good people, I want to find what did this to her and end this." He sighed and went back to what he was doing. Mia immediately began to help.

…

Sam stood up and followed Dean around looking for signs of anything. He had no clue what was happening. There were salt circles that were broken. She clearly fought to survive. "Man what the hell is going on?"

Dean looked over his shoulder scanning the house. He sighed, "have no clue." He replied putting the EMF detector away back in his jacket pocket.

He glanced at the front door worried about Mia. He saw her face when she first looked at the body and it went white. He knew she worked in the ER and had seen a fair share of things there. But out in the field it's whole lot different. She kept it together and he knew she would scold him for trying to coddle her. But it was hard not to try.

…

That evening they stopped at a gas station. Sam went inside after putting the gas pump in the car. Dean was in the passenger seat and Mia had been quiet for the entire ride in the back. Dean glanced back in the rearview mirror. She was staring, lost in thought. Finally she leaned over the front seat and looked over at Dean, "this is normal to you guys, huh?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face exhaustion hitting him. "Yeah it is, but this is a little bigger whatever is happening. Sam, Bobby and I will find out what's going and we'll put a stop to it," Dean tried to reassure her.

She smiled a small smile at him, "I'm going to rest my eyes." She said in tired voice. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it softly.

"We'll wake you up, get some rest," Dean replied. She nodded a tired smile and laid in the seat to get comfortable.

Dean got out as soon as the pump was done. Went in to pay. He noticed the lights flicker in the store. Heard commotion come from the restrooms and went to find Sam.

…

Mia barely got a few minutes in when the doors flew open and the boys jumped in the car. Dean peeled out of the gas station and his cell phone at his ear. Glancing a worried look at Sam. Mia became alarmed and sat up quickly, "what's going..." She started to ask when she caught a look at Sam. "Oh my god Sam!" Making him turn in his seat to face her so she could survey the wounds on his face. "What the hell happened?!" She demanded glancing between them.

"I'm fine Mia," he tried to wave her off.

"Fine my ass," she glared at him when he refused to let her look at him.

Dean kept redialing Bobby's phone and no answer. He was more than worried now.

"He's not answering," Sam asked. Ignoring Mia fussing over him.

"Dean what is going on," Mia asked again tired of being left out.

"Damn it Bobby, answer the damn phone," Dean yelled at the phone as he hung up.

He glanced at Mia who was demanding an answer, "we're going to Bobby's. Sam was attacked by a spirit."

Mia looked confused as Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. Mia knew he was keeping something from her. "Wait so you think spirits are doing this? The ripping people to shreds bit?" Mia shook her head confused. "Why would spirit's target people to this extent?"

Dean glanced back at her, "that's the big question right there." He replied flooring it to Bobby's.

…

After driving through the night and arriving at Bobby's as the sun had fully rose. Dean pulls to a quick stop and kills the engine. Sam and Dean climbed out of the car and Mia followed. They each grab guns and head towards the house. Dean glances at Mia, "stay close to me." She nods. After seeing what happened to Olivia she was more than happy too. She stays close behind him and Sam behind her. As they enter the house it's too quiet and Bobby's car is out front.

They reach the steps of the house. Dean tells Sam to check outside, he and Mia will check the rest of the house. Coming up the steps Dean motions Mia behind him. Guns ready as hit the hallway. "Bobby?" Dean asks out loud.

Mia and Dean share a worried look when there was no answer. Dean stops noticing the door at the end of hall slowly opens. Both of them with their guns at the ready. "Come out, come out, whoever you are." Dean speaks in a song voice. Mia rolls her eyes. The hairs on her neck stand on end. She turns noticing a figure appear behind. A young woman about her age. She glares at Mia.

"Dean Winchester, still so bossy," she answered causing Dean to turn quickly gun still trained on her. He studied her. Mia watched the hatred in the spirit's eyes as she grew annoyed with him. "You don't recognize me?"

Dean looked at her a little harder his face softened almost as recognition hits him, "Meg?"

Mia watched their exchange. "It's ok, I'm not a demon." She replied.

Dean sighed, "you're the girl the demon possessed?"

Meg starts yelling at Dean. The anger pure in her voice. Mia kept her gun trained wondering why Dean wasn't shooting yet. Mia began cock her shotgun. Meg noticed and sent her flying back through a bedroom door. "Mia!" Dean trained the gun back at Meg only to find himself flying back into a different room.

Mia could still hear Meg yelling at Dean and hear him grunt pain. She scurried to her feet trying to find her gun. When she stood and turned she froze at the sight in front of her. A face she never thought she would see again. She heard a distant shot in the background that made her flinch. The spirit in front of her was the spitting image of her. Just about 20 years older. "Momma," she whispered out loud.

All of a sudden she heard Dean yell. "Mia duck!" He shot off a round and the spirit vanished. Dean grabbed Mia pulling her down the stairs to safety.

…

Dean kept trying to get a look at Mia her face was white. Whoever she saw made a huge impact on her. Because he had never seen her so distant. They were downstairs in Bobby's panic room. Bobby had managed to grab a handle of books and some supplies on the way down. Ushering everyone in and Mia instantly went to the cot and sat down. She felt herself start panic. The last time she ever saw her mom was when she was barely six. Her parents had passed away in a car accident, which is how she ended up in Louisiana with her only surviving relative. She hasn't thought about them in forever. Tears started to sting her eyes.

When she felt warm hands rub her thighs, she heard Dean's voice, "Mia. Hey babe listen to me." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Hey who was that," Dean asked softly.

"Wait someone attacked Mia," Sam asked defensively. Stepping forward while Dean waved him off.

"Mia babe, you can talk to me, who was that," he tried again.

Mia swallowed hard. "My mom," she replied softly and started crying. Dean was kneeling in front of her and stood up to sit on the cot next to her and pulled her in as he wrapped himself around her to let her cry.

Bobby speaks up, "well this changes things."


	15. Why?

**A/N: I only own Mia. Please enjoy.**

The apocalypse. Dean couldn't believe they were facing that. He knew things were bad, but not that bad. The rise of the witnesses was a sign. That made Dean re-question everything especially with Mia. Why was she seeing her mom. The spirits that were brought back were killed in some supernatural way. Why her mom?

Dean was lying next to Mia on her bed. She'd been a wreck since seeing her mom's spirit. She would never talk about her parents. Always said she really didn't remember them except pictures and stories from her aunt. She was passed out curled up in the crook of Dean's arm. Her head resting on his chest and hand wrapped around his waist. He had one arm resting behind his head and the other holding her close to him. Soon after he found himself drifting to sleep with the hint of lavender hitting his nose.

…

Dean found himself waking up next to Mia and slowly slid out from beside her. Trying not to wake her up. Dean covered her up and looked out the window. It was night time now. He needed a drink. He quietly left the room and headed down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he noticed Sam passed out on the couch. Searching the kitchen cabinets, he found a stash of Bobby's good whiskey. He grinned grabbing it and a shot glass. Smiling at the bottle as he headed to the kitchen table, pulling the cap off he poured some in the glass. Holding the glass up he took a slow sip savoring the flavor.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," a voice spoke up behind him.

Dean choked on his drink, turning he glared at the angel in the trench coat, "you ever heard of saying hello?" "Wait you knew about this?" Dean asked putting the glass on the table. Castiel nodded.

"I was aware," he replied.

Dean crossed his arms annoyed. "Well, thanks with the angelic assistance, you know I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest," Dean answered.

Castiel simply stated, "but you didn't."

Dear glared, "thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halo, you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

Castiel shook his head, "read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Castiel replied. "The first seal was broken. The rise of the witnesses was one of them. There are 66 seals."

Dean's eyes widened, "I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld?"

Castiel ignored his sarcasm, "those seals are being broken by Lilith. 20 other hunters are dead."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "of course she picked the victims that the hunters couldn't save so they would barrel right after us." He said understanding the situation. Then a bad thought hit him. "Why was Mia attacked by her mother?"

Castiel sighed, "I was afraid of that."

Dean grew a little more angrier at that response, "what the hell do you mean?"

"Mia's role in this is a little more complicated than you think," Castiel started.

Dean demanded, "then uncomplicate it. Why did you really bring Mia back?" He hating asking this question and knew there was catch. He was dreading the answer.

"Mia's parents were killed by something supernatural, it wasn't a car accident, not really," Castiel answered. "We are not entirely sure why the family was targeted, but bringing Mia back now when we brought you back seemed like the right thing to do for your sake," Castiel finished.

"Don't get me wrong I love having Mia back, I've dreamed about this more times than I can count, but it isn't right to mess with people like this," Dean threw back.

Castiel nodded, "Mia's reason for being back will be figured out in time. But we have more pressing issues. You have to stop the seals from being broken. If last one is broken Lucifer walks free." Castiel replied. "This why we are here."

"Bang up job so far," Dean replied sarcastically.

Castiel walked towards him, "we tried. And there are other battles. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not limited. Six of my brothers died on the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back. Just as easily as we can take Mia away." With that Castiel disappeared with the sound of feathers ruffling following after him.

…

Dean jerked up. Rubbing his eyes, startling Mia awake beside him on the bed as if he never left the room. The sun peering through the window of the room. Mia sat up next to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Hey you ok," she asked sleepily.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Covering her hand on his shoulder with his own and softly squeezed laying back down pulling her with him and making her lay down to next him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, holding her close. "Do you ever wonder why you're back," he asked not wanting to know the answer.

She pulled herself as close to him as she could get looking up into his face, "sometimes yes. Sometimes I wonder what the purpose for going through all the trouble. I've been gone a little over five years why now? I always end up asking that. Do you?" She asked scared to know his response.

He looked up at the ceiling. "After you were killed. I went and got Sam. Thought throwing myself back in the business would best to help me move on. You know keep my family close. Knowing someone you love could be so easily ripped from you. Not a day went by that I didn't dream of this. But in my life there is always a catch." Dean spoke up as honest as he could get. He hated chick flick moments but with Mia she let him talk about anything without judging. She just listened.

She traced her finger lightly against his chest. Not knowing that was really driving him crazy. "Do you still love me?" She asked quietly.

He finally looked down at her and traced her jaw with his finger as trying to remember every detail. He leaned down to lightly kiss her on the lips. She sighed a little. "Never stopped." She smiled at his response. He replied kissing with a little more passion.


	16. Tell Me

**A/N: I'm back sorry for the wait. Thank you for the reviews. (I only own Mia) Please ENJOY! :)**

…

Mia had still been pretty quiet and keeping to herself about the whole Witnesses deal. The thing is she didn't tell Dean that she didn't see the sigil on her mother's hand anywhere. To be honest she didn't feel threatened by her. If anything she felt like she was trying to warn her. Maybe Dean was overreacting about her mother appearing. Dean had been dealing with Castiel sending him back in time. Finding out everything started with their mother. They were unraveling more secrets of their family's past then they could handle.

She also couldn't bring up anything too much with Sam and Dean fighting with each other more. Dean found out that Sam had been lying to him about using powers. Mia had no idea Sam even had abilities. She was a little pissed they failed to mention that to her. He had been spending his spare time with Ruby who she didn't like at all. She didn't trust her. Dean didn't either which led to Sam and him not talking when around each other.

So when an opportunity arrived she stayed behind while Sam and Dean took a hunt in Carthage, MO.

…

Mia made her way down stairs and walked into the study where Bobby was. He looked up from his research when she came in. "Mornin'," he said picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip.

"Morning Bobby," Mia replied sitting on the couch. Bobby studied her. She was fidgeting with her fingers like she wanted to talk.

"What's eating at you kid," he asked finally.

She rubbed her neck. "You know when the Witnesses were here," she started. "Did Dean mention to you about my mother showing up?"

Bobby nodded, "yeah he did. Did she actually attack you?"

Mia teared up a little and shook her head, "no. I don't think she came back with the others for that reason. Something tells me she was a sign maybe, a warning."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that. "Like an omen?" Bobby asked, she nodded.

"Maybe, I don't know. Why now? What if the veil was thin enough and she was able to push through?" Mia asked.

Bobby never thought of that. Makes a lot of sense though. Bobby looked her over, "you want me to look into that theory? I can give Pam a call."

Mia looked at him, "you really think she's gonna want to help us after everything?"

Bobby frowned at that but couldn't help but agree. "Doesn't hurt to ask." Bobby replied.

She felt a little more relieved now that she talked to someone about it. She didn't want to bother Dean. With everything he was dealing with.

…

That evening Bobby left to go visit Pamela. She stayed and started researching her parents accident. Going through police reports and autopsy reports. It was hard to read but she had too. She had to know more. A voice brought her out of research.

"You won't find any answers there," the trench coat clad angel said from the doorway causing Mia to jump.

She covered her chest in surprise, "Jesus do you ever knock?" She asked annoyed.

"My apologies," he replied.

She looked him over. "What do you mean I won't find the answers there," she asked.

He started circling the room looking through Bobby's belonging as if they're were most interesting thing he had seen, "about your parents."

She raised an eyebrow, "do you all just poke around in people's thoughts all day without approval."

"It's a gift, I'm an angel," he stated simply.

"If you aren't going to help me than stay out of my head," Mia stated going back to her research.

Castiel looked over at her. "You sound like Dean, for some reason shouldn't surprise me but it does," Castiel replied.

Mia laughed at that. She couldn't help but agree sometimes with the things she says. "What's with the visit?"

Castiel stopped in front of the desk. "Your parents death was a setup. That much we know. My worries is that your death was one too."

Mia froze at that, "what are you saying Castiel?"

"I went back against orders. I checked in on your family line and you have no living relatives," Castiel stated.

Mia took in a deep breath at that. "Why bring me back," she asked.

Castiel looked at her. "They day you died wasn't supposed to happen. At least not that soon." "You were meant for something big and the fact that your family line is wiped out. Makes me think someone wanted to cover up something. They day you met Dean wasn't an accident. We thought they could protect you. We were hoping they would."

Mia didn't like the sound of anything he was talking about, "does Dean know any of this?"

Castiel shook his head, "no. After I last talked to Dean. He mentioned your mother so I looked into it."

Mia's phone buzzed and she looked down at the caller ID to see Dean's name and looked up to see Castiel had vanished once again. Grabbing her cell she hit the accept button, "hey, I was just thinking of you."

"Miss me huh?" Dean laughed a little at that. "Me and Sam are headed back. Finished everything up."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, "good I'm ready for you to be home. And you and Sam?" She asked.

Dean sighed on the other end, "I think we're working things out. He says hi."

"Tell him hi for me," she started. There was brief silence. "Dean?"

"Yeah babe," he asked. "What's wrong?"

She took in a deep breath, "Castiel visited. He brought to attention that my death wasn't an accident either."

There was a pause, "wait what?" Dean asked confused.

"Something singled out my entire family line on purpose," Mia started choking up a little.

"Shit Mia, hey Sam and I are on our way. We'll be there as soon as we can. I love you Mia, we'll figure this out I promise," Dean replied.

…

Dean said his goodbyes to Mia. He was beyond pissed now. Why in the hell was something so intent on getting rid of Mia. Sam looked over at Dean and knew expression on his face wasn't for good news. He felt bad enough for the things he causing. There was enough tension between the two already. "What's wrong," Sam asked.

Dean scoffed at that, "everything." They had just gotten done going through everything about had happened during this hunt. He glanced over at Sam and noticed his hurt expression. "Sam I'm sorry, just no more lies. I'm tired of it. Right now Mia needs us." Dean started and looked over at him, "can you do that much for me?"

Sam studied his brother something was wrong at home, "yeah of course."

Dean nodded, "good." Dean stepped on the gas a little harder. He needed to get to Mia.

…

Mia sat there at Bobby's desk. She was tired of feeling sad and confused. She was determined to find answers at this point. She knew being back wasn't as simple as they tried to put it. She couldn't help but wonder if they angels weren't telling them the entire truth of why they brought her back. Her in particular.


End file.
